Why?
by Ryoko Ishida
Summary: 6 YGO, 3 YGO: GX, and 3 YGO: 5D's. All sucked into our world, stuck in a house with three girls who bear a shocking resemblance to three of the characters. What is going on? Why are they here? How did they even get here? And what do the three God cards have to do with it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Yuna**

 **Age: 15**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair: Tri-colored like Yugi's, Yuna has blonde bangs and spiked black hair that goes down her her lower back, outlined in red.**

 **Eyes: Purple**

 **Clothing: Yuna's clothes are based off the girl's uniform in YuGiOh. She has a black long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pink blazer with a blue bow, a blue miniskirt, white knee-high socks, and black shoes. She carried a replica of the millennium puzzle on a brown rope around her neck.**

 **Deck: Replica of Yugi Muto's**

 **Extra Deck: Spellcasters**

 **Name: Jamie**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair: Almost exactly like Jaden Yuki's, with the two-toned brown hair, but the two strands of hair on the side of her face go down to her elbows.**

 **Eyes: Dark Brown/gold**

 **Clothing: Slifer red boys' vest with black sleeveless shirt. Also has white jean-shorts with two thick brown belts. She has black stockings going to a few inches under her shorts, and gray and red sneakers like Jaden's.**

 **Deck: Replica of Jaden Yuki's (Elemental Hero)**

 **Extra Deck: Replica of Jaden Yuki's (Neo Monsters)**

 **Name: Yuu**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair: Like Yusei's, but the back is longer, going to her butt**

 **Eyes: Gray**

 **Clothing: Yuu wears exactly what Yusei wears, with a few modifications. Her jacket is longer, looking more like Kaiba's silver cloak. She wears short, black, fingerless gloves instead of the long brown ones Yusei wears. She has Yusei's tattoo on her face, same as Yusei's, as well as a tattoo on her right arm of his Signer Mark, and a circular crimson dragon on her back.**

 **Deck: Same as Yusei Fudo's**

 **Extra Deck: Dragons**

—

"I sacrifice Kuriboh to bring out the Dark Magician! And I attack your life points directly!"

"Ha! You activated a trap card! Mirror Force!"

"What?!"

"Say goodbye to your Dark Magician, Yuna!"

"NOOOO!"

"Match over! Winner, ME!"

"I hate you…"

Yuna pouted at her friend as she did a victory dance, blowing a strand of her blonde bangs from her face. Sighing, she collected her Yu-Gi-Oh cards into her deck, shuffling them quietly as the other finished her dance. "Man, you almost beat me! You're getting better, Yuna!" Said girl sighed and put away her deck.

"It's not good enough. I need to be better, Jamie. I can't beat either of you… Yugi can beat Jaden and Yusei without any effort, but I can't even win once!" Jamie frowned at her young friend as she stood and left. She sighed and picked up her own cards, putting them in a pile and putting them away as the third of their small trio came in, her arms crossed.

"I told you to go easy on her…"

"I tried! But I got caught up in the moment." Jamie said solemnly, looking down as she got up on her feet. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings again." Yuu sighed.

"Fine, but you need to be more careful around her." Yuu stated sadly, but sternly, earning a nod from Jamie. "Good." She turned and walked down the stairs, Jamie in tow. "Yuna?"

"I'm in the kitchen."

The two walked in to see Yuna boiling some pasta. Jamie sighed and pat the midget's head. "Listen, kid. You'll get better at Yu-Gi-Oh. We've had more experience than you. And come on, ya got Yugi's deck!" Yuna looked at Jamie with a frown set in place. "Ya gotta stop worrying about losing. You need to use different strategies.

"I know…" Yuna looked at the boiling pasta. "But it's so hard. You two are so good. I'm supposed to be Yugi, but I can't win." she said softly, on the verge of tears. Jamie frowned and looked over at Yuu, who was watching with a frown as well. Yuu walked up to the and put a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"Come on, Yuna. Go get your homework finished, alright? Jamie and I will finish up here." She said softly, careful for the other girl's feelings. It was obvious she needed time alone. Yuna nodded and went into the living room. Yuu sighed and crossed her arms.

"Poor Yuna…" Jamie whispered, stirring the pasta. "Just because she has Yugi's looks and deck, doesn't mean she can't be her own person… I mean, we're still ourselves, even with our getups."

"This show is the only thing Yuna can cling to other than us." Yuu said as she made the sauce. "We should just be glad something could make her happy, even just a little bit…"

"Yeah…" She nodded, brushing a few stray bangs from her face. After a few silent moments, Jamie looked up. "Seriously, though… What's wrong with Yugi's hair?" Yuu laughed. Last night, they had all sat down and watched LittleKuriboh's Abridged version of Yu-Gi-Oh: Bonds Beyond Time. They were never able to get their hands on a true copy, but this one, in their opinion, would have been way better anyway. They cooked the rest of their dinner, talking about their favorite Yu-Gi-Oh cards and other things.

Their house, despite only two of the three working and two of them at school, was fairly big for them. It had four bedrooms on the second floor, one for Yuu, which was the largest, one for Jamie, which was a bit smaller, and one for Yuna. Each of their rooms were filled with Yu-Gi-Oh things, such as cards and posters related to their respective series. Yuna, who was a good painter, had painted toon versions of the three God cards, Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer, and had a poster of the Millennium Items. Jamie's room had posters of Jaden Yuki and Yubel, and Yuna had painted pictures of Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Avian on one wall, and Elemental Hero Neos on the opposite wall. The final occupied bedroom was Yuu's, who owned a portrait-painting of Yusei on his motorcycle. Other posters were of Yusei and his friends, and his ace card, Stardust Dragon, which she has a plush of. Other things included in their rooms were a large closet, and one window. Their fourth room was a nice blue color, giving it a homey-look, with a queen-sized bed, closet, and drawers. This was the only room reserved for any guests (though it was rarely occupied).

Their living room took up most room on the first floor, along side the kitchen and dining room. Their living room had a large TV hanging up on the wall, a long, circular couch, and a round coffee table in front of it. Under the TV was a cabinet that held multiple gaming consoles, with multiple games and genres. The kitchen wasn't very big, It was an average-sized kitchen, that morphed with the dining room next to it. It was a basic kitchen, with a fridge, dishwasher, oven/stove, and cabinets above the former listed. The dining room had an oval-shaped wood table with chairs lining it. Under it was a fuzzy black rug.

The last room was the basement, which had another spare room, a couple couches, and a hang-out room with a TV.

Yuna sat in the living room, on the couch, finishing her math homework, when Jamie bounced in, landing with a bounce on the couch next to Yuna. "Hello my illegitimate sister from the Middle Earth! How's it going in the land of Things-We-Are-Never-Going-To-Use-In-Our-Lifetime?" she asked, ruffling the girl's hair. Yuna giggled, pushing her hand away.

"There are just a few more problems, then I'll be done." Yuna said, finishing the third-to-last problem.

"Good. Any questions?"

"Well—"

"Good." Jamie chuckled. "Hey, take this. It might help you win." She took out a card and handed it to Yuna, who looked at it with mild curiosity. Her eyes slowly widened, and she looked over at Jamie, who was grinning like an idiot. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"W-where did you get this, Jamie?" She asked, holding up the rare yellow bird.

"I bought it. It was at the toy store. Apparently they're only one of the kind. Guess they're finally getting something right."

"But that means…"

"Yep! You, me, and Yuu are the proud owners of the legendary three God Cards! So have fun with your gold chicken, my dear Hobbit!" Jamie saluted before pushing herself to her feet and going back to her pasta. Yuna stared at the card in complete shock.

 _One of a kind… just like my Exodia… Maybe I'll get a chance to play this one…_ She thought with a small smile. _Thank you so much, Jamie…_ She put the card down next to her paper and finished her homework quickly, not noticing a couple sparks coming from the TV.

Jamie hopped into the kitchen with a stupid smile on her face. Yuu raised an eyebrow. "What's got you ha—" She wasn't able to finish before Jamie thrust a card into her face. Sighing she took it. "What's this?"

"An awesome card! I was going to give it to you guys on your birthdays, but this works just fine!" She explained. Yuu's eyes widened.

"Obelisk… the Tormentor?"

"One of a kind! Pretty sweet huh?" Jamie asked, straining the pasta. "It's like Exodia. We're pretty lucky we were able to get Exodia! Now we got these!"

"they're actually going for the one-of-a-kind deal again? I'm surprised…"

"Why?"

"Because isn't Yu-Gi-Oh a broken, exploitable mess of a game? You'd think they'd have made more copies like idiots." Jamie shrugged and poured the post back into the pot.

"Ah well. But hey, at least Yuna's happy now. By the way, how're you doing on your little "project"?" Jamie asked. Yuu frowned.

"I don't know how he could've done it… Until I can work out the kinks, I'll be using the car."

"Ah."

"How's school?" Yuu asked. Jamie smiled.

Pretty good. Yuna's told me she made a few friends, and she's doing very well in her classes from the report cards."

"That's good. Speaking of report cards… How are yours?" Jamie froze.

"Ehh…"

Yuu's eyes narrowed. "Jamie…" Jamie started to sweat nervously, before turning to Yuu.

"Y-yes?"

"You said you planned to pass…" Yuu's eye twitched.

"Well yeah, I did plan it. Never said it'd actually happen—OW!" Jamie knelt over and rubbed her head while Yuu held a fist in the air. "Baka…"

Jamie frowned, then stood and turned toward the living room. "YUNA! DINNER'S READY!"

—

"Yuna, are you ready to go?"

"…"

"Yuna?"

"G-give me a minute!"

"Okay…" Jamie frowned. _What's going on with her? I thought she loved school…_

Yuna ran down quickly, stuffing her Duel Disk into her bag, her cards already in the pouch on her belt, and her Millennium Item already around her neck. Jamie grinned. "You do know you don't have to take that thing wherever you go, right?"

Yuna smiled. "I like it, so I'm bringing it."

"Alright." Jamie shrugged, then turned to the stairs. "YO YUU! WE'RE LEAVIN'!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jamie laughed and Yuna sweatdropped. "You shouldn't do that… she's not a morning person…"

"I know." Jamie grinned, then took Yuna's hand and walked to school with her.

—

Yuna walked through the school silently, looking around nervously, gripping the straps to her backpack. The halls were deserted, since it was lunch time. Yuna never stayed in the cafeteria, ins tea wandering around. Despite what she had told her sister, she didn't have any friends. Her old ones called her a freak when she changed her hair permanently. Everyone opted to stay away from her… all except a few.

"Well well well… look who it is." Yuna stopped, her eyes widening as she looked at the ground in terror. She heard multiple footsteps as they came closer, stopping in front of her. "What's the local freak doing today? Daydreaming about that starfish-haired cartoon character?" Yuna looked up at that comment, and saw _her_. Satsuki Gyuna. The school "princess", one whom boys and girls alike adore. Behind her were her two goons. Yuna frowned at what Satsuki had said, but quickly decided to ignore it and try to walk past. Key word: tried.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Yuna's eyes widened as her backpack was tugged back, making her lose her balance and fall back. She looked up at the smirking face of Satsuki's left goon, Rina, who… held… her… backpack…

Yuna looked at her worriedly. Rina handed her backpack to Satsuki, who opened it and took out her Duel Disk. "What's that?" Her other goon, Lisa, asked with distain.

"Another dweeb thing." Rina spat.

"I-it's…"

"Hm?" Satsuki raised an eyebrow at Yuna as she got up. "What was that?"

"I-I said…" Yuna took a deep breath, gripping the chain holding the Millennium Puzzle tightly, "It's a… duel disk…"

"Duel disk? What the hell is that?"

"Y-you use it to play a card game…" Yuna explained, gulping and gripping her hands together in front of her to try and keep calm. "It usually has a hologram program on it…—"

"Really?" You could hear the smirk in Satsuki's voice. "That's pretty cool. Oops!" She exclaimed as she threw it to the ground. Yuna's eyes widened as she tried to grab it, but was tossed back by Rina. Satsuki picked it up and smashed it against the wall, cracking it more.

"Stop it!" Yuna exclaimed, trying to get to Satsuki. Rina and Lisa held her by the arms, letting her watch as Satsuki slowly crushed her disk. Satsuki took a couple steps back, then threw it hard out the window. Yuna screamed loudly, making Rina and Lisa let go. Yuna scrambled over to the window and looked out, eyes wide. She stared in horror at the shattered mess of her duel disk. Tears appeared in Yuna's eyes, and she trembled.

"Pathetic." Yuna was turned around and felt her Millennium Puzzle ripped off her neck. Yuna screamed again in horror as Satsuki threw it out the window, straight down, very hard.

Yuna stared down in shock, completely numb, not even feeling Satsuki pick her up and talk to her until her cheek stung. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Yuna looked down in silence for a few moments. Suddenly, she shot her head up and screamed bloody murder, tears pouring from her eyes. Satsuki was taken by surprise, and dropped Yuna. She heard footsteps. "Tch… Let's go!" They quickly walked off. Jamie ran over toward Yuna.

"Yuna! What's—" Jamie's eyes widened as Yuna rushed passed her, barely even acknowledging that she was there. After a few seconds, she regained herself, looking at the broken pieces of plastic on the ground. "Yuna… YUNA!" She quickly turned and chased her. Yuna, however, had taller legs, and ran a LOT. By the time she was out the door, she saw Yuna turning the street, holding something gold in her hands. Jamie watched her leave in shock, and took a step forward.

 _Crunch_

Jamie stopped, looking down and moving her foot away. She stared at a blue square with a red arrow. "Yuna…" She looked around, seeing the bits and pieces of her duel disk. Jamie's eyes narrowed, and she flipped open her cell phone. She heard it ring, before someone picked up.

" _Jamie? What is it now? I swear to God, if you're prank calling me—"_

'Yuu, call an ambulance."

" _Huh? What? Why? Is someone hurt?"_

"Oh they're going to be." Without another word, Jamie shut the phone and ran back into the school, her eyes blazing.

—

Yuna unlocked and opened her door, her head down as she ran in and dumped the remains of her Millennium Puzzle on the counter. She shut and locked the door, putting her back to it. She breathed unevenly, tears pooling down her cheeks. For a while, she had been bullied by Satsuki, but it had never gone this far… This time her Millennium Puzzle was smashed. _The o-one thing… that helped me get through school… that hell… and it's in pieces…_ She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. _Oh well,_ she thought, _It's not like this is the first time it happened… Sorry, Yui._ She slowly walked over to the counter, her eyes shadowed. She put all the pieces into a box, and walked over to the living room. She looked at the pieces with dead eyes, then looked up once she reached the living room.

Her eyes slowly widened, and she dropped the box with the puzzle, and screamed.

—

"Can't you go any faster?!"

"I don't want to get pulled over, ya know!"

"Just hurry!"

After Jamie called Yuu, the former tried to find the people responsible for Yuna's meltdown, but was unsuccessful. Yuu had appeared not five minutes after, dragging Jamie into her car kicking and screaming. They were on their way home.

"I hope she's alright…"

Yuu said nothing.

"You'd think she'd tell us if she were being bullied, but noooo."

"Calm down, she must have a good explanation."

"It better be a damn good one!"

The car was parked in the garage next to the unfinished motorcycle, and they sighed. "She might not even be here… " Jamie whispered, frowning.

"If what you said was true, she'd come back to fix the puzzle immediately. Besides—"

*CRASH*

"KYAAAAAA!"

The two looked at each other in shock, then unbuckled and ran to the door, yelling, "YUNA!" Yuu reached the door first, unlocking it and pushing through. They raced to the living room, and froze.

"W-what… what is this…?"

"Impossible…" Yuu whispered.

Yuna knelt down next to a mass of unmoving bodies.

Yugi Muto… Joey Wheeler… Ryo Bakura… Yami Yugi… Seto Kaiba… Yami Bakura...

Jaden Yuki… Syrus Truesdale… Zane Truesdale…

Yusei Fudo… Jack Atlas… Crow Hogan…

These characters were laying in their house, unconscious… in front of the TV.


	2. Chapter 2

_The car was parked in the garage next to the unfinished motorcycle, and they sighed. "She might not even be here… " Jamie whispered, frowning._

" _If what you said was true, she'd come back to fix the puzzle immediately. Besides—"_

 _*CRASH*_

" _KYAAAAAA!"_

 _The two looked at each other in shock, then unbuckled and ran to the door, yelling, "YUNA!" Yuu reached the door first, unlocking it and pushing through. They raced to the living room, and froze._

" _W-what… what is this…?"_

" _Impossible…" Yuu whispered._

 _Yuna knelt down next to a mass of unmoving bodies._

 _Yugi Muto… Joey Wheeler… Ryo Bakura… Yami Yugi… Seto Kaiba… Yami Bakura…_

 _Jaden Yuki… Syrus Truesdale… Zane Truesdale…_

 _Yusei Fudo… Jack Atlas… Crow Hogan…_

 _These characters were laying in their house, unconscious… in front of the TV._

—

"Yuna… what…? I…." Jamie couldn't speak. How could she? The three protagonists and their friends appeared out of nowhere, laying unconscious in their house. Jamie looked down and saw the scattered broken Puzzle. _So that's what crashed…_

"What… happened?" Yuu asked, eyes wide.

Yuna look over, making them frown at the tear stains on her cheeks, but both agreed it'd be for another time. "I-I don't k-know… They just a-appeared here!" Yuna said. her eyes widened. "This isn't good!"

"Huh?"

"I've read enough fanfics to know they'd go bonkers over the fact that our rooms look like Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei puked on them!" The two froze, the dashed up to their rooms.

"I'll do yours as well, Yuna!" They exclaimed. "Just take care of them!"

Yuna puffed her cheeks. "This is me we're talking about you guys… I'm a runner not a picker-upper." She mumbled under her breath .She was able to get Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, and Joey onto the couch, and Kaiba on the chair in the corner when she heard her sister come down. She turned to them. "Guys, we have a problem… There's no more room."

"Alright, Jamie, you take the GX characters and bring them into the upstairs guest room. I'll take these three from 5D's into the basement. Don't drop them." Yuu said as an afterthought, then proceeded to take them into the basement.

After a half hour, all the (dead) bodies were hidden. "Guys, what the heck do we do now?!" Jamie asked, worriedly glancing at the unconscious protagonists. "We have living, breathing anime characters in our HOUSE!"

"Calm down." Yuu frowned. "Okay, we obviously can't let them know about them being from an anime. We just act dumb about Duel Monsters. If they find out, they find out."

"Right."

"I have to go back to work. You guys stay here. Don't let them look into the closets, and don't let Yusei or his friends into the garage if he wakes up! Yuna."

"Yes?"

"Make sure you keep the Pharaoh and Yuugi and… the others… from seeing the Puzzle." Yuna nodded. after everything was settled, Yuu left to go to work again, and Jamie went to her room to call her boss and call in sick. Yuna sighed as she plopped onto a dining room chair, looking at the broken Puzzle.

"This'll take ages…" She sighed, and started to work on fixing the Puzzle. Jamie came down a few minutes later.

"Yuna, I'm going to watch over Jaden and his friends. Think you can look over the two groups down here?" Yuna nodded, and Jamie went back up. "Just scream bloody murder if you need anything."

—

Bakura winced as he slowly regained consciousness, his eyes fluttering open and wincing at the bright light. He slowly sat up and looked around. His eyes widened and he shot up at the sight of a sleeping Ryo. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed. He looked around in shock. "Where the bloody hell am I?!" He shouted, earning a grumble from Yami, who rubbed an eye.

"Shut your trap, you stupid grave robber…" He glared at him sleepily.

Bakura "tch'd" and looked around. "Shut yourself, damn Pharaoh. Now where the hell are we? And why the hell are we in our own bloody bodies?!" Yami's eyes widened and he realized this himself, looking from him to Yugi.

"What in Ra's name…?" Yami whispered, looking around the strange house. "Where are we?"

"That's what I'd like to know. But it doesn't matter." Yami turned to Bakura with narrowed eyes as he cackled. "Now that I have my own body, it's time to kill you!" Yami's eyes widened.

Yuna sat at the table, being very careful with the pieces as she linked them together. there were only a few truly broken pieces, but they were fixed easily. She was about 1/3 the way done when…

*CRASH! BANG! CRASH!*

*Thump thump*

"GET BACK HERE!"

Yuna's eyes widened and she quickly hid all her things and ran to the living room. She hid behind a half-wall as something whizzed passed her head. She heard a couple voiced yelling back at each other and she slowly emerged from hiding.

Bakura chased Yami around the room, silently shocked no one woke up, but couldn't really care less. Bakura quickly rolled behind a half wall and turned. His eyes widened and his body froze as he met wide, fearful, purple eyes. He stared at the strange girl for a few seconds before…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuna opened her mouth wide and screamed as loud as she could, making Bakura recoil and Yami stop in his tracks. The screaming stopped and Bakura rubbed his ears, hissing. They heard banging and crashing from upstairs, a few footsteps, then they stopped showing Jamie panting from the top of the steps.

"Cheese and Crust woman, I didn't mean literally!" she exclaimed, then froze when she saw who was up. "…Oh dear…"

"Damn girl!" Bakura reached out for Yuna's throat, but Jamie got there quicker and kicked him to the ground. "Gah!" He glared at the girl whose foot was on his chest, but his eyes widened at the glare he received.

"If you dare even try to hurt Yuna, I will kill you ten times, Albino Boy. So unless you want to face my wrath, you'll calm down and stop chasing Starfish over there. ("Hey!")" Jamie glared at Bakura, making him scowl. Jamie took her foot off of him, letting him stand and dust off. Jamie turned and knelt down to Yuna putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "Are you alright, Yuna?" The girl nodded shakily.

Yami cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two girls. "Hello there. My name is Yami." He said, looking at the two. "Would you mind telling us where we are?"

Jamie stood. "Ah, right. Sorry about that. My name's Jamie, and this is my illegitimate baby sister by twelve whole months, Yuna." She said, gesturing to the annoyed-looking girl at being called "baby". "You're currently in our lovely abode. The third sister in out little Tri-Force brought me home chasing after Pipsqueak here." She gestured once again to Yuna whose eye was twitching. "When we came back, we heard someone screaming bloody murder and we came in and lo and behold, twelve hot guys are laying in our living room out cold and/or dead." Yami blinked at her interesting story, then raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, twelve? I only see six of us here, and you two."

"Ya sure you weren't seeing double, Kuriboh-hair?" Bakura chuckled, then shut up at her glare before she turned back to Yami. "Three are currently in our guest room upstairs, and the other three are downstairs in the rec. room. Speaking of random hot guys suddenly appearing in our living room… Yuna! Starfish Boy's doppelgänger is coming back to the world of the living!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing over Yami's shoulder, making him and Yuna look over as well. True enough, Yugi Muto was slowly waking.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed running over. Yuna just sunk quietly behind the half-wall. Yami knelt down to Yami's height, holding a hand out to his head. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh… Pharaoh? Where are we?" Yugi asked, yawning. He blinked a couple times then started. "Gah! W-why are we separated?!"

Yami frowned and looked down at his body. "I'm not sure. We're at a house owned by a couple girls, Yuna and Jamie, and a third." He explained. Yugi looked over, raising his eyebrows at the girl (Jaimie), who was dragging another girl who looked just like him out of hiding. The older one was dragging the smaller one over.

"Hello Starfish #2!" She waved, stopping in front of Yugi and Yami while holding a tight grip of Yuna's arm despite her attempts to free herself. "I'm Jamie. This… is Yuna." She struggled, but finally got Yuna by her shoulders and facing Yugi and Yami. She smiled nervously and smiled, trying (and failing) to hide her blush.

"H-hi…" Her voice was very soft, like always. Jamie grinned.

"Sorry, she doesn't talk very loudly." Before she could continue, we heard some crashing yelling, making Jamie's eyes widen. "Uh oh…"

Yuna turned to Jamie. "Why did ya leave them alone, Jamie?!" she exclaimed softly. Jamie cursed and ran upstairs like a lightning bolt, screaming.

"DON'T BREAK ANYTHING OR I'LL BREAK YOUR HEAD AS PUNISHMENT!"

Yuna sweatdropped, then turned to Yami, Yugi, and Bakura who joined them. "S-sorry about Jamie. She's r-really hyperactive. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course we— OOF!" Bakura winced and rubbed his stomach, glaring at Yami who elbowed him.

"We don't mind at all. After all, you took care of us." Yuna blushed slightly, smiling lightly. She turned when she felt a stare, and saw it was coming from Yugi. She frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ah! N-no. It's just… Well, you look a lot like Yami and I." Yuna's eyes widened slightly, then she frowned.

"I uh…" She looked off the the side, and her eyes widened. They watched as she ran toward a recovering Ryo, whom was rubbing his head. She was helping him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ryo looked at her, blinking in shock, then nodded. "Yes… a little headache is all."

"Do you want anything?"

"A glass of water, maybe, please?" Yuna nodded and ran to the kitchen. There was a collective silence, then we heard a crash.

"YUNA!"

"YES?" Yuna yelled back, slightly shocking them.

"ONE'S AWAKE UP HERE! HOW ARE THE OTHERS?!"

Yuna looked over, then up the stairs. "FOUR ARE AWAKE. TWO ALBINOS AND TWO STARFISH ("HEY!")."

"…WHAT ABOUT YUSEI?"

"Uhhh…" Yuna stood still for a moment, then put the water in the cup, ran to Ryo and handed it to him. "Sorry, but I have to check on the others. Please make sure anyone else who awakes on this floor doesn't leave or go into the garage!" With that, she dashed downstairs and toward the couch, where three people were awake. Well, two were awake and one was just waking up. Blondie looked over at Yuna and his eyes narrowed.

"You." His voice made Yuna freeze and Yusei and Crow, who was waking up, look toward her. "Where are we?"

"You're… at mine and my sisters' house. You were all unconscious… so we brought you here…"

"And where is here?" Crow asked, standing. Yuna fidgeted under their gaze, then turned to the steps, pointing up.

"You can come upstairs, but there are still people unconscious. I need to call my sister, and we'll tell you everything you need to know, okay?" The three looked at each other, then nodded, following the short teen upstairs. They reached the living room, where the four already there watched with mild curiosity. "Um… My older sister Yuu doesn't want anyone going into the garage. So it's off limits to everyone."

"Why's that?"

"It's a secret project. She's having some trouble so she doesn't want anyone to see the mess…"

"Is she building something? I could help." Yusei asked. "After all, it's the least we could do for you keeping us here." Yuna's eyes widened and she turned to them.

"NO!"

Everyone was silent as they watched. Yuna blushed under their gazes.

"N-no one is allowed in there, alright? Promise me you won't go in…" She looked at them with puppy dog eyes, making them agree after a few moments.

—

While Yuna was busy dealing with the nine people downstairs, Jamie was dealing with only one… one… very… quiet…. attractive… hot… boy…

"So, where are we?" Zane asked. He sat on the edge of the bed where he was laid, his arms crossed and one leg over the other. Jamie smiled.

"You're currently in my house, in America." Zane's eyes widened.

"America?"

"Yup."

"Not Japan?"

"Well, Japan is across the world from America, so yup."

"But that's impossible. We were in Japan moments ago."

"You guys just suddenly appeared through our TV. Don't ask me anything." Jamie explained as Zane opened his mouth to ask. He frowned and closed his mouth, before thinking of another question.

"Why do you look like Jaden?" This was expected, but also not.

"Pardon?"

"The one in red."

"With blue hair?"

"…"

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"And proud of it!"

Zane glared at her, and she sighed.

"Fine, fine. I don't know why. Must be a coincidence." Zane's eyes narrowed more. "What? You got an explanation? I'd love to hear it, Blue-Eyes."

Zane's eye twitched, then he sighed and stood. "Hey! Where're ya going?!"

"Downstairs." He said, turning to walk out the door.

"But you can't!"

"And why can't I?"

"I need to watch over you guys! There's already like… uh…" She ran to the top of the stairs. "YUNA!"

"YES?" Yuna yelled back.

"ONE'S AWAKE UP HERE! HOW ARE THE OTHERS?!"

There was a pause, then, "FOUR ARE AWAKE. TWO ALBINOS AND TWO STARFISH ("HEY!")."

"…WHAT ABOUT YUSEI?" There was a gasp, quick footsteps, then retreating footsteps. She turned to Zane. "There are currently four to seven conscious people downstairs being taken care of by my 1-year-younger-than-me younger sister, plus at least two unconscious guys. I don't want to add to her work load. Besides, can you blame me?" She raised an eyebrow at Zane, who, after a few moments, sighed and resigned to his fate and returned to the room. "Good boy."

"I'm not a dog."

—

Yuna sighed, sitting on the table and facing the remaining two unconscious people. "When will you guys wake up…?" she whispered to herself, unaware of the two boys watching her. The phone rang, and Yuna quickly rushed to get it, but Bakura got there first.

"Hello?"

" _Hello, can you please put Yuna on the phone?"_

"Why should I?"

" _Because you're a nice person."_

"HAHAHA! That's a good one. Seriously though, no." Bakura smirked. Yuna face-palmed.

"… _*sigh*… YUNA!"_

"GAH!" Bakura jumped, letting go of the phone as Yuu yelled out her name. Yuna quickly grabbed it.

"Yes?"

" _How many?"_

"F—" Bakura grabbed the phone from Yuna's hand.

"F*** OFF!" He yelled, slamming the phone down angrily.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Rrrrring_

 _Rrrrring_

Bakura watched as Yuna calmly took the cellphone from her blazer pocket and put it up to her ear, turning from the seething Bakura. "Hello?"

" _Hello Yuna. Who was at the phone just now?"_

"Uhh…" She looked at Bakura, then turned to Yami with a questioning look.

"Bakura." Yami said. Yuna nodded and put the phone back to her ear.

"Bakura."

" _Ah, alright. How many are awake?"_

"Uh… Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Ryo from the first group." The characters raised their eyebrows at that statement, but she continued anyways. "And the three from the second group. OH! And one from upstairs. Judging by the lack of smashing, cursing, and laughing of the overall destruction of insanity, I'd say the one with dark blue hair is up and the other two are still out cold."

" _Okay. Thank you. I'll be bringing home pizza, so thanks for telling me."_

"No problem, Yuu. Yep. Promise. Nope. Alright. Bye!" She closed her flip-phone and put it away.

"Uhh… Who was that?" Crow asked. Yuna turned with a small smile.

"My big sister, Yuu."

"I don't see how you three are related. I haven't seen Yuu, but I did see Jamie and she looks nothing like you." Bakura asked.

"We're not really sisters. We just… have a history together, you know?"

"What about your parents?" Yusei asked. Yuna got a sad look in her eyes, but remembered that Yusei also didn't have parents, so he might be able to connect to her.

"Well… We don't.. have any." Yusei frowned. "Jamie's the only one with no memory of her parents, but Yuu and I do." Tears started to form, and she took a couple deep breaths. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't be crying… I'm too old to cry over such a stupid thing…"

"It's not stupid." Yusei interrupted, putting on a soft smile. "I don't remember my parents either. So it's fine." Yuna smiled kindly at Yusei's words.

"Blegh… Disgusting. Go get a room!" Everyone turned to Bakura, who was glaring. Yuna's eye twitched. She ran up to him and kicked him between the legs, making him cry out and double over. Yami and Ryo roared with laughter at what happened while Yugi and the others sweatdropped.

"Yuna!" Said girl turned to see Jamie running down with the three boys from downstairs, all wide awake. "They're alive! Good god they're alive!"

"Is she okay?" Crow asked with a raised eyebrow. Yuna shrugged and pat her sister on the head. She turned to the three with a smile. "My name is Yuna. It's nice to meet you."

"My name's Syrus! It's nice to meet you, too." The boy with bright blue hair said with a smile.

"Zane." said the tall boy with darker blue hair.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki!" Jaden exclaimed, pointing to himself. Jamie mumbled something and both sisters erupted into fits of laughter. Jaden blinked. "Huh? Was it something I said?"

They all heard the door unlock and they all looked as it opened. Yusei, Jack, and Crow's eyes widened as they watched the Yusei look-alike walk in and close the door behind her. "I'm home you two. Please tell me you haven't caused any… trouble…" She turned as she spoke, frowning at the two dying from laughter. She sighed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot. "Girls…" She asked dangerously, snapping the two from their stupor. They quickly got up and ran to her.

"Welcome home, sis!"

While they were welcoming their final member, everyone else was looking between Yuu and Yusei with shock on their faces, and Yusei was completely still.

Yuu chuckled and hugged the two before walking over, stopping in front of the 5D's crew with a grin on her face. "Hey there. My name's Yuu. It's a pleasure." She held out a hand. Crow took it with a smile, introducing himself and the other three, who ignored her hand for different reasons. She then moved onto the GX crew, whom she also greeted, then to the originals. "It's nice to meet all of you." She smiled, looking at them, then frowned. "Is something wrong, Yusei? Jack?" she asked, snapping the two out of their trance.

"It's just…"

"Well…"

"Oh for the love of god… Why the hell do you three look exactly like the bloody pipsqueak, driver, and Kuriboh?"

"I don't look like a Kuriboh!"

"I'm not a pipsqueak!"

"You keep telling yourself that…"

The three girls looks at each other, then at them. "Dunno. Anyway, you should make sure the other two aren't dead." Yuu smirked at Jamie and Yuna, who smirked back.

"Ooookay…" Jaden said warily. "The smirk looks creepy on Yuna…"

Yuna ignored that comment and went with Jamie to the kitchen, where both got an ice cold glass of water. Yugi and Yami looked warily at the two as Yuna went to Joey and Jamie went to Kaiba. "Uhh… Be careful there, Jamie…"

"I got this! Ready?"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"ONE!"

They both dumped their glasses of water on their intended targets and bounced back before they could retaliate, hiding behind other people. Yuna hid behind Yami and Jamie hid behind Yusei. They all watched and laughed as Kaiba and Joey woke up.

Jamie giggled. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" she told Kaiba, who glared silently at her. Joey wiped the water from his eyes and looked around.

"Eh? Where am I?" He asked, looking to Yugi and Yami. "Whoa, am I seein' double or what?" Yuna popped her head from behind Yami. "Or… maybe triple…."

Yuu walked over to Joey with a towel, then threw one at Kaiba. "Hey there. No you aren't seeing double. That's my sister Yuna."

"Whoa! She looks jus' like Yuug!" Joey exclaimed, wide-eyed, making Yuna blush. Thankfully, not everyone saw it.

"Oh, I brought pizza if anyone wants some. I got cheese, pepperoni, and sausage. So—"

"PIZZA!" Jaden and Jamie screamed excitedly as they ran passed Yuu and into the kitchen, making her long hair whip back. Yuu sighed and went to the kitchen with a shake of the head.

Yuna giggled, then watched Joey race to the kitchen as well. She looked over at Yugi and her eyes widened when she spotted something she didn't see before. "Um… What's that?"

"Huh? Oh, this? It's a duel disk."

"Duel disk?" She asked, acting dumb.

"Yeah. We have a card game we play called duel monsters, and we use these, which have hologram monitors inside. It's pretty cool." Yuna's eyes sparkled and she smiled at the device.

"Yeah… it was…"

"Was?"

Yuna blinked, then jumped back. "S-sorry… Uh… I'm gonna get Pizza." She ran to the kitchen quickly.

After a few moments of silence, Crow turned to Yusei. "Did you see that Yuu girl? She looks just like you! It was freaky!"

"Yeah…" Yusei said, looking down in thought.

"That girl Jamie looked and acted like Jaden, too…"

"And the same with me, Yugi, and Yuna."

"It's weird…"

"It can't be just coincidence… can it?"

"Well, I'm hungry, so I'm gonna get pizza." Ryo said. Everyone blinked, looking at him, forgetting he was here. They all walked into the room to hear the three girls in the kitchen singing to a song (altered for the YGO crew).

"There's just no way that we can win, this guy's got epic beasts. He fights too well because he's from another time." That was Yuu… singing…

"Listen both of you!" Yuna. "He's gonna re-write history! Gonna wipe out our whole race."

"Never…" Jamie.

"Unless we break his massive monsters into pieces."

"Homies." You could hear Jaden choking on his food at that one word. "We've been through so much stuff."

"I had to hear Jamie rapping."

"That was rough." Joey and Jaden were laughing at that.

"Now it's time to take this sucker do-o-own…" The three sang at once, their arms wrapping around each other.

"C'mon guys, now it's time to blow doors down!"

"I hear ya Jamie, now it's time to blow doors down!"

"So make a move, cuz I'm throwin' a face-down!" Everyone looked at each other confused as they got their pizza, wondering what she meant by "face-down".

"Okay just be sure you don't summon a gay clown!"

"Now we've got to take this sucker down…"

"My Kuriboh will make sure he won't take us down!" Yuna said, ruffling Jaden and Jamie's hair, making the former protest.

"A-do-la-la-la-la-la-la-LA-la!" Jamie grinned.

"NO!" Yuu exclaimed in a more annoying voice. "This can't be happening how do I take them down—?!"

"We're gonna beat ya! Oh Paradox! No doubt about it! Our card game ROCKS!"

"As far as villains go, in anime. I hate to tell ya, you're just cliche!"

"That's right you messed with, the wrong show. We're not just anyone…" The three joined together, pumping their fist in the air.

"WE'RE YU-GI-OH!"

The three burst into laughter before they could continue. Everyone looked at them strangely, then Bakura decided to break the silence.

"What the f*** was that?"

The three froze and looked over. "Uh… We were just singing a song from our favorite anime ever!" Jamie exclaimed.

"It truly is our favorite. It was a parody, called We're Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh, Yuna." Yuu said, turning to the smaller girl in hopes of changing the topic.

"Yes?"

"Did you put _that_ away?" Yuu asked, glancing at Yugi's necklace, making him and Yami raise an eyebrow. Yuna's eyes widened.

"Oh! right!" Yuna quickly ran into the dining room and grabbed the wooden box, then ran to the stairs.

"How far are ya coming along with it?" Jamie yelled over. Yuna smiled sadly.

"Not even halfway done… This thing's harder each time I do it…"

"What are you doing?" Joey asked, swallowing his food.

"I'm doing a… puzzle." Yuna said.

"Really? Can I see it?" Yugi asked. "I could help!"

"Uh… n-no thanks… I can do it myself. I've done it a million times, anyway…" Yuna smiled, then walked up the staircase. The other sisters looked at each other sadly.

"A-anyway… Where did you guys come from…?" Yuu asked, looking at Yusei.

Yusei thought. "I come from a post-apocalyptic world where people struggle to survive. I grew up on the streets, an orphan. Alone if it weren't for my friends." He gestured to Jack and Crow, unaware of the two girls trying to hold their laughter in. "I have nothing except my bike, and my deck." Yuu frowned when Yusei finished, his face looking sorrowful. She walked over and put a hand on her look-alike's shoulder, a small, comforting smile on her face.

Yuu turned to Jaden and asked the same thing. His answer… "Us? We come from a kickass school that teaches how to play Duel Monsters! We sleep on warm, comfortable beds and get served food whenever we want!" Everyone else frowned. "What?" Jamie walked over and slapped him up-side the head. "Hey!"

"Don't be a jerk." Jamie said. Everyone laughed. Yuna walked down the stairs after hiding away her broken puzzle. Jamie and Yuu looked to her, then to each other, nodded, and looked back to her.

"Oi, Yuna." Yuna froze. "Don't think we haven't forgotten."

"Whaddaya mean, Jamie?" Syrus asked with a frown. Jamie crossed her arms sternly.

"Well, like I told everyone else, none of us were supposed to be home this early."

"Huh?" Everyone had their attention to the older sisters.

"That's right. I got a call from Jamie telling me to get an ambulance. It was implied something happened but I wanted to see for myself. I never got a true explanation, only that Yuna fled from school grounds."

"She ran away?" Crow asked, wide-eyed.

"No, if she had run away, she wouldn't be here." Yuu explained, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "But now… after all this excitement has died down enough, I'd like to hear an explanation." Yuna gulped.

"Yusei, Yugi, Jaden, everyone…" They looked to Jamie. "Please go into the other room. We'll be there shortly."

"Why the hell would we do that?" Bakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Unless you want that necklace your wearing to be in one piece, I suggest you do as I say, Florence." Jamie stated with a serious face.

"Florence? What the f*** kind of name is that?!" Bakura asked, bewildered. Yami sighed and eventually, everyone left, leaving the three sisters alone.

"Now, why did you run off?"

"I w-was upset…"

"Why?"

"B-because…"

"Well?"

"M-my puzzle… got broken again…" Yuna looked down sadly.

"What did it this time?" Yuu asked, frowning.

Yuna fidgeted. She didn't want to worry her sisters. Even if she could just keep it to herself a little longer… "W-well… I accidentally dropped it… out the window…"

The two blanched. "Out the WINDOW?!" Yuna nodded. "How the hell'd ya manage THAT?!"

"I was careless… I'm sorry…"

Jamie sighed, and handed over a plastic bag. "Here. It's got your disk in here. Or what's left of it. We'll get you a new one."

"N-no… You don't have to—"

"This is one of the few things that will make you happy. Just let us do this, okay?"

"…Okay…"

Yuu and Jamie frowned at Yuna, unaware of a white-haired boy listening in.

—

Yugi sat on a couch between Yami and Jaden, looking down at his pizza. Jack and Crow were talking about motorcycles, Yusei was going through his deck, and the others had gone into some form of conversation. "Jaden?" Yugi asked, getting the attention of the scholar.

"What's up, King Of Games?" He asked, swallowing his piece of pizza. Yami looked at the two as they talked.

"Well it's… don't you think it's weird that Yuna and Jamie look almost exactly like us? I mean, Yuna had the same colored hair as me, and the only difference between you and Jamie is the outfit and the front of her hair. They're like our twins."

"I must admit, I never thought anyone would look like us…" Yami put his two cents in, leaning back and crossing his arms, looking down in thought.

Jaden frowned. "You two got a point, there. But how would they know what we look like? According to Zane and Jamie, we're in America, not Japan, and definitely not Domino."

"We might not even be from this universe." Yami, Yugi, and Jaden looked over to Yusei, who was looking at them.

"Not from this universe?!"

"Think about it, Jaden." They didn't know who Yugi was, a boy extremely famous in our world. They also didn't know what Duel Monsters was."

"Yeah… and Yuna was pretty confused when she looked at my duel disk. So they don't know anything about Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked the last part in shock.

"I don't think so, Yugi." Yusei said. They all sat in thought, then they watched as Bakura came back from the kitchen.

"Hey Bakura." Yami said, "What were you doing over there?"

"Nothing of your concern, Pharaoh."

"You didn't hurt them, did you?" Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Let's see, if I did, it would be me versus like eleven guys and two pissed off sisters if I hurt one of them. I'm not stupid." Yami scoffed at that last part, making Bakura scowl.

"Don't call me Pharaoh. It would only cause confusion. Just call me Yami, alright?" Yami told everyone who had called him Pharaoh before, and they nodded in reply. Yusei stood and walked back over to Crow and Jack, who stopped talking when they saw him.

"What's up, Yusei?" Crow asked. Yusei sat down with a sigh.

"I told Yami, Yugi, and Jaden about my thoughts. They agreed with me, and will tell the others most likely."

"Good, but d'ya know how we can get back?" Jack asked. Yusei shook his head.

"Not a clue. Hopefully we can find out soon."

"But it is disconcerting… How did we get here, anyway?" Crow asked.

"All I remember is that we were riding through the streets while it was raining out… There was a loud crack and boom, and then we end up here." Yusei frowned, sighing.

Bakura stood in the background, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and head down as he stared at the ground in thought. _The smaller girl has a duel disk. That's impossible. They're not supposed to know about duel monsters._ His eyes narrowed dangerously. _They're hiding something, and I_ will _find out._


	3. Chapter 3

" _M-my puzzle… got broken again…" Yuna looked down sadly._

" _What did it this time?" Yuu asked, frowning._

 _Yuna fidgeted. She didn't want to worry her sisters. Even if she could just keep it to herself a little longer… "W-well… I accidentally dropped it… out the window…"_

 _The two blanched. "Out the WINDOW?!" Yuna nodded. "How the hell'd ya manage THAT?!"_

" _I was careless… I'm sorry…"_

 _Jamie sighed, and handed over a plastic bag. "Here. It's got your disk in here. Or what's left of it. We'll get you a new one."_

—

 _Bakura stood in the background, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and head down as he stared at the ground in thought._ The smaller girl has a duel disk. That's impossible. They're not supposed to know about duel monsters. _His eyes narrowed dangerously._ They're hiding something, and I _will_ find out.

—

"Alright, time for us all to get some sleep!" Yuu exclaimed as she and her sisters walked into the living room. The characters looked at her, most with frowns.

"But Yuu-chan," Yugi said, "Can't we stay up a little longer?"

Yuu frowned. "Sorry, kiddo. But I gotta get to work tomorrow. Same with Jamie."

"What about Yuna?" Yami asked.

"Yuna hasn't got a job yet, so she stays to take care of the house. We're pretty lucky you guys showed up when you did."

"What do you mean?"

"Today's Friday. That means Yuna's got the weekend off from school so she can take care of you." Jamie smiled, patting the small girl's head.

Ryu raised an eyebrow. "You just leave a girl alone in a room of strange men?"

"Ah, she'll be fine. Besides, we know you guys wouldn't do anything!" The main cast looked nervously at Bakura, who scoffed. "Well… most of you… apparently."

"Anyway, the two of us need our sleep. We need to at least assign sleeping arrangements." Yuu stated. She pointed to Jaden, Syrus, and Zane. "You three can sleep in the guest room upstairs. Yugi and his friends can sleep in the living room, and we'll give you all some sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows. And Yusei's little trio can sleep in the basement where you woke up. Sound fair?" There was a chorus of positive responses, making Yuu smile. "Good."

"Time for rules!" Jamie smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "No raiding the fridge or cabinets without permission unless absolutely necessary." She glanced at Joey quickly, but no one noticed. She then gestured to a door. "No one will be allowed into the garage under any circumstances." She glanced at Yusei for a moment, but he noticed. "And last but not least, our rooms!" She gestured to everyone. "No one, I repeat, NO ONE is allowed in any of our rooms! If you need us, knock. Or scream really, really, loudly. But we'd prefer if you didn't need us. Any questions?" Silence. "Good!"

Yuna sweatdropped, then smiled at Yugi and his friends. "I'll make sure you guys have enough blankets. I'll be right back." She turned to her sisters. "Goodnight you two. I'll see you in the morning!" Yuu and Jamie hugged her goodnight, then went upstairs to bed, locking their doors.

"So, you're the only one taking care of us tomorrow?" Yuna turned to Syrus, who held a frown. "Won't you be overwhelmed?"

"Well…" Yuna looked up in thought. "I'll admit it'll be different… But I'm sure I can handle it." She smiled at Syrus. "I'm a good cook, so I can make you guys some food if you're hungry. As long as you don't require too much taking care of. You're all teenagers, right?" They nodded. "Then you can handle yourselves."

"Hey Yuna, if you want, why don't we show you how to play Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked. Yuna blinked.

"Huh?"

"It'll be fun! You said you didn't know what Duel Monsters was, right? Then we can teach you how to play!" Bakura looked over and noticed a sad expression in Yuna's eyes, probably from having to lie to Yugi, but it was gone quickly. He looked around and realized he was the only one who saw it.

"O-okay. Maybe tomorrow. We'll have more time. Besides, it's getting pretty late…" Yuna trailed off, looking down. She hoped Yugi would get the message, and he did.

"Alright. Tomorrow, then!" Yugi smiled.

"Hey," Yuna turned to Seto, blinking. She had forgotten he was there. "What's your internet password?" He asked impatiently. She looked down at the laptop he had opened. She sighed, remembering that he was a workaholic.

"Here, let me see it." She walked over, taking the laptop with his permission, and typed in the password quickly, handing it to him. She looked at the questioning look on his face. "What?"

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me?" She froze, then smiled slightly.

"W-well, I wanted it to stay a secret. Why have a password when everyone knows it?" Kaiba was silent for a moment, then nodded and went back to his work. She watched him for a moment, then pointed. "Um… if you want, you can go into the dining room and work there. It'd be a lot more quiet there." Kaiba looked at her, then nodded and walked into the other room.

"…I totally forgot he was there." Joey said, blinking. "But at least Rich-Boy's gone. Hey, can we watch a movie?"

"A movie?" Yuna blinked.

"Joey, be polite!" Yugi scolded.

"No no, it's fine, Yugi." Yuna smiled. "What would you all like to watch?"

"What do you have?" Jaden asked. Yuna thought for a moment, then went over to a cabinet and opened it, thanking Ra by name that she had gotten rid of everything Yu-Gi-Oh before they woke up. She moved over out of the way, showing a couple shelves of DVDs. "Whoah…"

"That's a lot of movies."

"I have a lot of time." She shrugged. Turning to the cabinet, her fingers shifted through the different titles, before ending on the title, Bambi. "Want to watch Bambi?"

"That's a kid's movie!" Jack exclaimed. Yuna turned to him with a deadpanned expression.

"Says the one who plays a children's card game."

"How did you know that?" Crow asked, stunned.

"I assumed you'd all be from the same place, and therefore have the same card game. That, and there are duel disks on each of your arms which you haven't taken off yet." she replied, before looking back at the movies. "Fine… uh… how about… Ponyo?"

"Ponyo?"

"What's that?"

Yuna sighed, and took out the movie. "It's about a fish who befriends a boy and they team up to stop the world from flooding." she said.

"Sounds stupid." Bakura said. Yuna looked over. "Don't you have any good horror movies?"

"Bakura!" they exclaimed.

"Hm…" Yuna frowned, then looked around. "How many want to watch this?" she held up Ponyo and most hands flew up. "Alright then. Ponyo it is."

Bakura scowled and went to the other room. Yuna put the DVD in and hit play. She went to the other room and made a couple bowls of popcorn and put them in different areas of the room. "Thanks, Yuna!" Syrus smiled, Zane nodding in thanks as well.

"No problem." she smiled. After making sure everything was set and the movie was playing, she grabbed another movie and started walking away.

"You're not going to watch with us?" Yami asked, him and Yugi looking at her questioningly. Yugi had a sad look on his face.

Yuna smiled. "Sorry, but my sisters and I have seen it so many times, I can quote it." Yugi frowned, but nodded and went back to the movie.

"What are you going?" Yami asked. "Are you going to see Bakura?" Yuna nodded. "Be careful. He's not as nice as the rest of us. Just be careful, alright?"

Yuna smiled and nodded, then walked off.

—

Bakura grumbled as he sat down. _I'm not going to watch a damn stupid movie with the others._

"Bakura?" The albino's eyes widened and he turned to Yuna, glaring.

"I'm not going in there."

"I know." Bakura raised an eyebrow as she held up a movie. "Here."

"What's this?" He asked, taking it from her.

"It's a horror movie. I-I didn't want anyone to feel left out… so I…" Her confidence started to dwindle, and she looked down, twiddling her fingers nervously. Bakura looked at the movie, then at her. Sighing, he nodded.

"Alright. I'll watch it."

Yuna smiled. "O-okay. You can watch it upstairs. I can get my laptop. Follow me." She gestured to him and he nodded, following. They walked up the stairs, stopping at the first door. "I'll be right back. Stay out here." Without waiting for a response, Yuna opened the door and walked in.

Bakura frowned, mad she didn't open her door the whole way, but looked through what he could. His eyes widened when he saw three blobs of red, blue, and yellow. _WHAT?!_ Before he could utter a word, Yuna came back and shut the door quickly behind her. She had her laptop and charger in her arms.

"I've got it. Come on." she brought Bakura into the spare bedroom. "Hopefully no one will bother you until you're done the movie." She set the laptop down and plugged the charger in. "Here. All ready." Turning to him, she smiled. "Make sure to come back down when you're done, alright?"

Bakura looked at her, still too stunned about what he just saw to say anything. Yuna frowned, then widened her eyes in horror at the fact she had left her door open enough for him to look into.

"Oh no…" Bakura looked down at her. "P-please… don't tell the others… I beg you!" He blinked. She was practically on her knees with her hands clasped. Bakura raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"Tell me everything. And don't leave a THING out." he ordered, glaring. Yuna winced at the ferocity in his voice, and gulped.

"O-okay…" She whispered, sitting down. Bakura glared down at her.

"Why were you lying to us, first of all. If you knew about Duel Monsters, why hide it?"

"…Yu-Gi-Oh…"

"Huh?"

"Yu-Gi-Oh… I-it's the show… that's w-what w-we know you f-from…"

"…A show?"

She nodded. "I-in this world… you guys a-are part of a T-TV show… Th-that's why w-we look the w-way we d-do…"

Bakura looked at her in shock. A TV show? That's impossible! But then… "Show me your room."

"Huh?" She looked up at him in shock.

"Let me see your room. You can prove it to me there. And bring the laptop." Yuna nodded silently, grabbing her laptop and leading Bakura into her room. When she shut the door quickly behind Bakura. He looked at the three chibi versions of the Egyptian Gods in shock. "The three Gods… Slifer… Obelisk… and Ra… all three of them are here. But… how?" He stopped when he heard what sounded to be a box with pieces of something hitting wood. When he turned, he saw Yuna holding a box on the table, with something gold inside it. She also took out a plastic bag and set it down, making the same noise. "What are those?"

"W-well… Th-this is my M-Millennium P-puzzle…" she held up a piece of the broken puzzle and handed it to Bakura, who studied it in shock. She turned and grabbed the bag, moving the box to the corner of the desktop. She dumped the contents of the bag onto the desk with a frown. "And this…" Bakura looked over, surprised at her sad tone, and even more surprised at the scattered pieces. "…is my duel disk. Well, _was_ my duel disk…"

Bakura walked over to it and picked up a piece, looking at it. "So you people have these here as well…"

"Not e-exactly." Bakura turned his head to her quickly, making her flinch. "W-well, they're just p-plastic… They're a c-copy… a cheap… No one c-can remake the r-real one…"

"So there are no holograms?"

"No…"

"I see… And this puzzle—"

"Has nothing in it. N-no spirit…" she said with a frown, looking at the unmade puzzle. "If there was, it'd be very angry with me…"

"Why is that?"

"B-because…" she looked down in shame, ticking Bakura off.

"Spit it out!"

She flinched. "I-it's been b-broken… multiple times… by the same people…" At Bakura's confused expression, she elaborated. "At s-school, I'm usually ignored…" she said in a whisper, not sure why she was telling the worst spirit about something she'd never tell her siblings. "these three girls, though, practically jump to the opportunity to humiliate and hurt me… That's how these two things got the way they did. And that's why I ran home."

"I see…" Bakura looked down in thought, then at her. "Tell me more about this… Yu-Gi-Oh." he ordered sternly, getting a stiff nod in response.

"I-I can't give you s-spoilers, b-but it's about how Yugi and Yami go t-through Duelist Kingdom, and all th-these different a-adventures… W-we know everything th-that'll happen… and e-even your past, Bakura…" Bakura's eyes widened. "There are multiple series. There's the original, with Yugi as the protagonist. Then there's Yu-Gi-Oh GX, with Jaden, that Jamie's in love with. Then there's 5D's which takes place a couple hundred years after GX. Then there's Zexal and Arc-V." Yuna turned away and opened her closet, which was full of different Yu-Gi-Oh items. She pulled out a small rectangular box and sat down on the bed with it on her lap. Bakura stared at it for a while before she started again. "We here have Yu-Gi-Oh cards, or Duel Monster cards where you're from, and we duel with them as well. There are tournaments, but none with any flashy or cool holograms or true monsters…" She opened one box and took out the deck, handing it to Bakura who took and and looked through it. "That's my Spellcaster Deck. It's my secondary Deck."

"This deck is well made…" Bakura thought out loud. "But you said secondary. What's your first?" Yuna clutched the other deck tightly.

"I can't show you…"

"Why not?! You agreed to tell me everything!"

"Because this is Yugi's deck." Bakura froze. "If I were to show you, you'd know what was in his deck. Well, a general idea. This is his final deck in the series. I won't show this to anyone. But there is one card in here I can show you." She shuffled through it a bit before taking out a card and handing it to him. He clenched it tightly.

"Th-this is…"

"The Winged Dragon of Ra. Jamie has Slifer and Yuu has Obelisk. Like your world, there's one of these and one of Exodia, which I also have." Bakura's eyes widened even more, and he took an involuntary step back in shock. After a few minutes of tense silence, he gathered himself and spoke again.

"Why do you hide this from us?" He asked seriously.

Yuna's eyes shadowed over as she looked down, clutching her deck tightly. "…We're people from another dimension who know everything about your past, present, and future… We have paintings on our walls of the series, have copy decks of the protagonists, and before you got here every corner of this room had something to do with either Yami, Yugi, or Yu-Gi-Oh in general…" she looked up at Bakura, a sad look in her eyes. "Do you honestly think we could tell them this? Tell them that in this world, you're nothing more than 2-D drawings on a TV? That everything you went through was just entertainment? All the pain and misery and triumph was made in this world to amuse the people who liked it? Do you honestly expect us to say this to them? I know you wouldn't care, but we do. We thought you guys didn't exist, though some part of me knew you did…" She looked down. "I just…"

"I get it." Yuna looked up to Bakura with her eyes slightly wide. "Now stop crying." He looked away as she wiped her eyes and face clear of tears.

"P-please… *hic* …don't tell anyone… If my sister found out I told someone they'd kill me…" She covered her face in her hands and sobbed as Bakura pondered. He _could_ tell the Pharaoh, but she seemed torn up. Why did he care? He didn't. But maybe he has a soft spot for this girl.

"Fine. But only on one condition."

"W-what?"

"I'll go to school with you."

Yuna's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?!" she squeaked.

"You heard me. I don't want to be cooped up in a place where I'M the only villain!"

"…Marik might come someday."

"Don't bloody talk about that idiot!" Yuna chuckled slightly, the mood lightening.

"Bakura… these people started making fun of me because of my hair… Yours is white… they'd just pick on you too…"

"Let them. I can take care of myself, thank you." he scoffed. "And it obviously seems as though I'm the only one you've told about this. Might as well keep you safe." He rolled his eyes, then looked at her after a few moments where she said nothing. He blinked at her shocked-as-hell expression. "What?"

"…Are you okay, Bakura?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought I heard you say you were going to protect me." At his raised eyebrow, Yuna gasped. "Oh my god you DID!" She jumped back and wrapped her arms around her. "Who are you and what have you done to Bakura?!"

Bakura face palmed. "Shut the bloody hell up! I'm being nice so take advantage of it, dammit! God, you're more stupid than I imagined!"

Yuna frowned. "Meanie."

"Obsessive fangirl." he retorted. Yuna pouted, then smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Bakura. For keeping this a secret."

Bakura blinked, then glared. "Just don't tell anyone about what I'm doing, got it?"

"Right." she nodded, smiling. "I won't, promise." Bakura flashed a grin, then took the laptop.

"I'd better go watch the movie before the others finish."

Yuna stood and put her things away. "Okay. Can I watch?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't think you'd be into horror movies. I figured you'd be all for the kiddy stuff."

"No, that's Jamie. I like horror movies, Jamie likes kid movies and comedy, and Yuu likes action."

"I see… Well, come on then." Bakura and Yuna silently went into the guest room and opened the laptop, playing the movie and watching it, laughing at the most inappropriate moments imaginable.

—

Downstairs, the movie was still going on. Yugi looked up the stairs worriedly. "Are you alright, Yugi?" Yugi looked over at Yami, who had a frown.

"She hasn't come down yet. I hope Bakura hasn't done anything…" Yugi whispered.

"Should I go check?" They turned to Ryo, who was also worried The three looked at each other and started to get up when they heard footsteps. They looked over to see Yuna running down the steps and into the kitchen. Yugi stood and followed her while the other two stayed behind.

—

Yugi walked into the kitchen and watched Yuna frantically make popcorn while muttering, "Come on, come on!"

"Are you alright?"

"GAH!" Yuna jumped and turned to Yugi, wide eyed. When she saw who it was, she calmed down and smiled. "Oh, hey Y-Yugi."

"Where were you? Why were you taking so long?" He asked, walking over to her and picking up a pack of popcorn she dropped.

Yuna took it with a chuckle. "To be honest, I'm more into horror movies." Yugi's eyes widened.

"Wait… You mean to tell me you were watching a movie with Bakura?!" he exclaimed in shock. Yuna put the popcorn in the microwave then turned to Yugi.

"Yeah. I mean, he's not _so_ bad… he seems nice…" she looked away. Yugi frowned.

"But Yuna, Bakura's evil! He's tried to kill me and my friends for a while now!"

"Well right now he's agreed to not be a jerk…" she looked at him. "All we're doing is watching a movie. If I were to be in any danger, I'd just scream and my sisters would run over." she smiled reassuringly, grabbing Yugi's hands and gently prying them off her shoulders. "So there's no need to worry, alright, Yu-Yu?" Yugi blinked a couple times.

"Yu-Yu?"

Yuna smiled. "I can give you a nickname, right? I-I hope you don't mind…" she frowned slightly, making Yugi stutter slightly as he replied.

"N-no! I don't mind! Joey usually calls me Yuug, so I'm used to nicknames." Yuna smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Yu-Yu."

Bakura appeared from the steps. "Oi woman! Where's the food?!"

"I'll be right there!" Bakura grunted and walked back to the room. Yuna turned away from Yugi, grabbing the popcorn and putting it in a bowl. She turned and hugged Yugi before darting back up the stairs, popcorn in hand. Yugi watched her with a small smile, then walked back to the couch and sat next to Yami.

Yami looked over and a smirk appeared on his face. "Why are you blushing, Yugi?" Yugi's eyes widened and he felt his face. Hot. He had no idea he was blushing! He quickly shook his head, trying to get the pink tint in his face to disappear.

"N-no reason…" he stuttered, hoping Yami bought it. He didn't, but he didn't pry either. They watched the rest of the movie without incident.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm uploading one more today.**_

" _Tell me everything. And don't leave a THING out." he ordered, glaring. Yuna winced at the ferocity in his voice, and gulped._

" _O-okay…" She whispered, sitting down. Bakura glared down at her._

—

" _I-in this world… you guys a-are part of a T-TV show… Th-that's why w-we look the w-way we d-do…"_

 _Bakura looked at her in shock. A TV show? That's impossible! But then… "Show me your room."_

" _Huh?" She looked up at him in shock._

" _Let me see your room. You can prove it to me there. And bring the laptop." Yuna nodded silently, grabbing her laptop and leading Bakura into her room. When she shut the door quickly behind Bakura. He looked at the three chibi versions of the Egyptian Gods in shock. "The three Gods… Slifer… Obelisk… and Ra… all three of them are here. But… how?"_

—

" _Let them. I can take care of myself, thank you." he scoffed. "And it obviously seems as though I'm the only one you've told about this. Might as well keep you safe."_

—

" _But Yuna, Bakura's evil! He's tried to kill me and my friends for a while now!"_

" _Well right now he's agreed to not be a jerk…" she looked at him. "All we're doing is watching a movie. If I were to be in any danger, I'd just scream and my sisters would run over." she smiled reassuringly, grabbing Yugi's hands and gently prying them off her shoulders. "So there's no need to worry, alright, Yu-Yu?" Yugi blinked a couple times._

" _Yu-Yu?"_

 _Yuna smiled. "I can give you a nickname, right? I-I hope you don't mind…" she frowned slightly, making Yugi stutter slightly as he replied._

" _N-no! I don't mind! Joey usually calls me Yuug, so I'm used to nicknames." Yuna smiled brightly._

—

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We're not letting a murderer and a thief go into our school!"

"But he won't cause any problems! Really!"

"You know, I'm shocked. I figured it would have been Kaiba who snapped."

"You're not helping, Jamie."

"Please!"

"Why would Bakura even WANT to go to school?"

"He says he doesn't want to be surrounded by good guys when he's the only villain for 8+ hours."

"Aww… is the wittle fwuffy boy scared of a bunch-a pwotagonists?"

"Shut up Jamie!"

"Sorry… Yeesh, tough crowd."

"Please, Yuu! I promise he won't kill anyone!"

"I'd like to hear that from him!"

—

"I promise not to kill anyone… unless they deserve it."

"Bakura!" Yuna glared. Bakura closed his eyes and raised his arms in mock defeat.

"Fine, fine." Jamie and Yuu blinked in shock. "What?!"

"It's just… aren't you supposed to be evil?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Yuna, you really got him under your wing. I'm shocked." Jamie whispered in shock. Bakura scowled and glared.

"I don't see either of you jumping up to go to her aid." he retorted, making the bigger sisters frown and look at each other. "The fact that I'm even trying to be nice should show you how desperate I am to get away of the goody-goody idiots."

"Alright, alright. If you _promise_ not to hurt anyone—"

"unless ABSOLUTELY necessary!" Jamie cut in.

"…then we will allow you to go to our school." Yuna smiled and thanked her siblings. "But we'll need to come up with a fake name… Bakura sounds weird…"

"Oi!"

"Florence." Yuna said with a straight face. Yuu and Jamie laughed while Bakura looked at her like she was insane.

"Who the bloody hell calls their child FLORENCE?! Aren't parents supposed to love their children?!"

"It's settled. You're now Florence." Yuu said seriously, pointing to a stunned and wide-eyed Bakura. Jamie practically died right then and there. "Bakura, how old are you?"

"…"

"Yuu, he's a spirit."

"Oh… right… How old is Ryo?"

"Seventeen."

"Hm… Well you should be in the same grade as Yuna… so you'll go in as sixteen."

Bakura shrugged. "Whatever."

"Now that it's settled, I'll make some calls to the school, make sure you're set to go on Monday." Yuna smirked.

"What about Yusei?" Yuu froze slightly as she turned to leave.

"W-what d-do you m-mean? W-what about Y-Yusei?" Yuu stuttered. Bakura smirked.

"Awe, is someone in looove?" he taunted. Yuu flushed and waved her hands frantically.

"Nonononononono!"

"Oh yes she does!" Yuna told Bakura, ignoring Yuu as she went to her emo corner. "She's had a crush on him since she laid eyes on him! It's quite funny and impressive how she hadn't melted when she saw him." she laughed, Bakura joining in.

"Never thought she'd be the type. I thought she was just a bossy sun ova—OW!" Bakura rubbed his arm where Yuu had punched him. "Geez… take a joke…"

"Why you…"

"So who wants breakfast?" Bakura, Yuu, and Jamie, turned to Yuna, who was looking at them nervously, hoping to stop any argument and almost-fighting. Bakura sighed and nodded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Fine."

"I'll wake up Jaden!" Jamie exclaimed, running upstairs.

"I'll get Yusei." Yuu said as calmly as she could, trying to regain color in her face as she walked away.

Yuna looked at Bakura expectantly. "What?" he asked.

"Can you wake up your group? I'm a bit busy."

"I'm not your maid."

"Please?"

"…Fine."

"Come back when you're done~!"

—

Jamie wandered upstairs and to the guest room. She slowly opened the door as quietly as possible, and looked at the three sleeping forms. Jaden was sprawled out on the ground, his sleeping bag open and out. Syrus slept in a sleeping bag as well, but it was still closed and he was fast asleep. Zane slept on the bed quietly.

Jamie smiled at their peaceful forms, then walked up to Zane. She quietly knelt over and shook his shoulder lightly. "Zane, it's time to get up. Yuna's going to be making breakfast." Zane grumbled, but opened his eyes anyway. "I can make you some coffee later on, if you want." She smiled when Zane nodded sleepily and got up. She then turned to Syrus. and woke him up quietly as well. "Syrus, ya gotta get up. Yuna's making food~" Syrus yawned and sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Good morning, Jamie…"

Jamie smiled. "Morning. Here's your glasses." Syrus smiled back as he took the glasses and put them on.

"Thanks." He said as he stood and stretched. Then he turned to the still-sleeping Jaden. "You going to wake 'im up?"

Jamie looked over as well. "Nah, I'll let him sleep until breakfast's ready. It would be torture for him to wait." They laughed quietly.

"You like Jaden a lot, don't you?"

Jamie blushed. "W-why would you say that?"

Syrus grinned. "No reason." He stood and walked out with Zane.

Jamie waited until they were gone then looked at Jaden's sleeping form. She smiled faintly and brushed away a strand that was in Jaden's eye. Jaden shifted slightly, but didn't wake up. Jamie sighed and stood, looking at him one more time before walking downstairs.

—

Yuu walked down into the basement, taking a deep breath to get the color back in her face. She looked over to the couch and saw the three sleeping. She frowned. _Maybe I'll get a few new air mattresses for them… It's a but cruel to have them sleep on the couch… there's not much room. Oh well._

Yuu walked over to Crow and shook him awake. He looked at her as she spoke. "Time to get up, Crow. Could you help me wake Jack up? I'll get Yusei." Crow yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and nodded, turning to Jack and forcing him awake. Yuu walked over to Yusei's sleeping form, smiling faintly.

" _Awe, is someone in looove?" Bakura taunted._

Yuu's eyes widened and she flushed when she remembered Bakura's words. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she leaned over and shook Yusei's shoulder. "Yusei, time to get up. Yusei." She sighed when Yusei didn't even stir. She looked over and saw Jack and Crow walking over. "He won't wake up. Anyone got water?"

Jack grinned and handed her a water bottle. "Here ya go, Yuu." he smirked. Crow grinned.

Yuu grinned back and uncapped the bottle, holding it over Yusei's head. "Alright, I'm giving you one more chance to get up, Yusei." Yusei grumbled, but still didn't get up. She shrugged. "You asked for it." And she dumped the whole half-filled bottle of water onto him.

"Gah!" Yusei jumped and his eyes shot open. He sat up and wiped water from his eyes and face. "The hell?" He looked over to see the others laughing their heads off. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up." he grumbled as he stood.

"S-sorry. You wouldn't get up… ahahaha!" Yuu laughed, holding her stomach.

"You should have seen your face!" Crow laughed. Yusei glared at them. Yuu regained herself, and smiled.

"You three head upstairs. I'll get you a towel, Yusei." she turned and walked up the stairs.

"Oi Yusei, why didn't you ask her why she looks like you?"

"Hm?" Yusei turned to Crow, who was looking at him with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Yusei looked down. "I don't know. Just seems a bit rude. We did just appear here. I'm not going to go up to her and say 'why the hell do you look like me?'. That's just wrong."

"True. But it's still curious. And those other two look like the two boys over there." Jack said, pointing to the staircase.

"I'll ask eventually." Yusei told them, earning nods from them. Jack and Crow went upstairs as Yuu came down, holding a white towel. She moved out of the way of the two, then walked over to Yusei.

"Here. Sorry about that." She said, holding out the towel. Yusei nodded and tok the towel from her.

"Thanks." he said, wiping his hair to dry it. He sighed, then looked at Yuu and realized her face was flushed. "You alright?"

Yuu jumped slightly. "What?"

Yusei frowned. "You were staring off into space, and your face is flushed. Are you okay?"

"Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine." Yuu smiled, trying to will the color to return to her face. "Anyway, just come upstairs for some breakfast. Yuna's practically making a feast with how much she's making."

"Well there is a lot of us you guys have to feed. Well, you don't have to feed us—"

"Of course we do!" Yuu interrupted. Yusei sighed.

"Right, right. Anyway, I'm surprised you even have enough food. And wait, is only one person cooking?"

"Yeah. Yuna is the family cook. She's a genius at it. She can make a bunch of stuff from scratch! If Jamie or I try to make something we end up burning the whole place down!" The two laughed. "Anyway, let's head upstairs." Yusei nodded and followed, finishing drying his hair.

—

Bakura walked over to the couch and chairs, watching the sleeping forms of the protagonists. He sighed. _Why the hell am I doing this…? Bugger me…_ He thought. He decided to wake up the less annoying one of the group, Ryo. "Oi, Host. Get up and help wake the others." He ordered, shaking Ryo's shoulder. Ryok shifted before opening his eyes and looking to Bakura. He jumped in shock, sitting up quickly and staring at Bakura, before finally remembering what happened yesterday and calming down.

"Sorry. What did you say?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eye.

"I said get up and help me wake up the others." he said calmly. Ryo nodded and stood, walking over to Joey. "Wake him last." Ryo stopped and turned to Bakura with a questioning look. "I don't want him whining about the food not being ready, plus he's annoying in general." Ryo frowned at him, then walked over to Yami, gently shaking his shoulder and getting him up. Bakura then went to Yugi and did the same, trying to restrain himself from hurting the boy. "Oi! Get up!" He growled, jolting the boy awake.

"Gah!"

Ryo walked over to Yami and woke him up. "Come on, Pharaoh. Time to wake up. Yuna's making breakfast." Yami yawned and sat up when he caught sight of Bakura sitting over a stunned Yugi. Yami snarled.

"Bakura!" He growled. Bakura looked over with a calm frown.

"What, _Yami_?" He asked, saying the last word with distaste, like it was poison on his mouth.

"Get away form Yugi!"

"Calm down, Starfish." Bakura waved him away and turned, making him angrier. "I'm not hurting him. I just woke him up."

Yami looked to Yugi for confirmation, and Yugi nodded. Yami sighed in relief, and walked over to Yugi.

"What about Joey?" Yugi asked, looking at the blond's sleeping form.

"Bakura said not to wake him because he annoys him. Besides, I don't want to hear him whining about food, either." Ryo deadpanned, making the two laugh.

—

"Hey woman. I'm done. They're awake. And the others are coming down to join them." Bakura said to Yuna, who was cooking about 10 different things at the same time.

"Thanks Bakura." She said distractedly, moving the scrambled eggs across the frying pan, then flipping the pancakes on another. Bakura blinked, watching her multitask.

"That's a lot of things to take care of at once."

"I-it's pretty easy for me… After all, I cook all the time for my siblings. Just… not as much food as this…" she said, popping the sausages in the grill and turning them when they needed to be.

"Hmph… impressive…" he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Yuna asked over her shoulder.

"Nothing." Bakura replied. "Just talking to myself."

"O-okay. Well, the foods almost done…"

"Hey Yuna!" Yugi ran in with a smile on his face, Yami right behind him. "Wow…" He watched Yuna calmly work her magic.

"You did this all by yourself?" Yami asked.

"Yup!"

"Impressive."

"Thanks!" Yuna smiled at them. "Hey Yu-Yu, mind setting the table?"

Yami and Bakura watched as Yugi ran to the dining room table to set it up, then they turned to Yuna. "…Yu-Yu?" They asked simultaneously. Yuna smiled at them.

"I wanted to give him a nickname! Just like you're Starfish and Binky-Boy." Yuna told Yami and Bakura respectively.

"Starfish?!" Yami exclaimed in shock.

"BINKY-BOY?! WHO THE HELL CALLS SOMEONE BINKY-BOY?!" Bakura shouted, enraged. In the other room, where everyone had gathered, Yuu and Jamie were laughing their asses off.

—

"Oh god I can't believe she did that!" Yuu said, gasping for breath as she held her stomach. Jamie couldn't speak she was laughing so hard. Everyone else looked at each other, wondering what was going on.

—

"Why you little—!"

"Calm down, Bakura." Yami said, glaring at the albino.

"Yeah, it was just a joke…" Yuna smiled faintly. Bakura took a couple deep breaths, calming down just as Yugi came back.

"Table's set up!"

"Good. Do you mind helping me get this stuff into bowls and plates?"

"Nope."

"Good. Bakura, Yami, would you help as well?"

"Sure."

"No." Everyone glared at Bakura, who sighed. "Fine!"

Yuna silted and the four of them got all the food onto their respective platers and onto the table.

"Thanks everyone for your help." She told the three, who nodded. Yuna walked over to the other room and smiled. "Eat up, everyone!" she exclaimed, her arms gesturing to the food.

Everyone ran quickly to the table.

"I made enough for everybody!" She grinned, then walked over to the couch where Joey lay. She shook him. "Joey, there's food."

"What?" Joey yawned, waking up. He smelled the food, then dashed into the dining room, making her roll her eyes. She looked around, then realized Kaiba sat in the corner, asleep on a chair with his laptop on his lap. She frowned then sighed.

"Workaholic…" She mumbled, walking over to Kaiba and gently took his open laptop and closed it, setting it on a small table next to him. She looked at him with a frown. "Don't work yourself to death, baka." she growled, then walked off, letting him get some rest. She looked over and saw Jamie walk upstairs. _Guess she didn't wake up Jaden._

—

Jamie snuck upstairs, a plate of food in one hand and a cup of juice in the other. She knocked on the door to make sure he was asleep still, and she heard nothing. She carefully opened the door and looked at the still-sleeping Kuriboh. She chuckled and set the food down on the table. When she turned back around, she froze, her eyes wide. Floating next to Jaden was Winged Kuriboh, and behind him, Yubel. Jamie stared at the demon Duel Monster, scared to move and scared to have Yubel notice her. It wasn't her day.

Yubel looked up at her and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Jamie unfroze. "U-um… I-I'm J-Jamie…"

"Jamie… So you're the one Jaden told me about." Yubel looked her up and down. "Well, you haven't hurt Jaden, so I should consider you a friend."

Jamie stuttered, then glared. "I would never hurt Jaden! I'm not like that!" Yubel blinked, then smirked, crossing her arms.

"Good. Also, thank you."

"Huh?"

"For taking care of him. And for giving him more time to sleep. He hasn't been sleeping well." Jamie frowned. She had a feeling about why he wasn't.

 _Is the Supreme King still hurting him like that? Even after Yubel, he had nightmares about it… I would be terrified, too, if it were me…_ Jamie thought sadly. Yubel frowned when she saw the forlorn look on the human's face. Then she got an idea.

"Human." she said. Jamie looked at her. "You seem to care for him a lot. So I have a favor."

Jamie blinked. "A favor?"

Yubel nodded. "It is very rare for me to ask any favors from others, so you had better uphold this." Jamie stared in shock, then nodded quickly. Yubel frowned. "I can't be there for Jaden all the time… and there are some things I can't help with at all, because they are my fault. So…"

Jamie got what she wanted to say, and her eyes widened further. "You want me to watch over Jaden…?"

Yubel nodded. "If you refuse, I understand. But like Syrus stated earlier, you seem to care deeply for Jaden… so please…" Yubel looked down sadly. "I don't want Jaden to be in any more pain caused by me…"

Jamie stared at her for a minute, before looking at her, determined. "I promise, I'll take care of Jaden, and rid him of anything bad plaguing him!" she said, pounding her chest with her fist once. "I swear on my life!" Yubel grinned and nodded, then looked down to Kuriboh.

"You'd better be right about her." She whispered to Kuriboh, who eye-smiled. Yubel then disappeared. Jamie looked down at Kuriboh and they exchanged smiles before it, as well, disappeared.

 _Thanks, Kuriboh, buddy._ Jamie smiled, then grabbed the food and knelt next to Jaden. "Jaden." she drawled out in a sing-song voice. "Time to get up. You're going to miss breakfast~!" She watched as his mouth unhinged in a yawn and his eyes opened. He looked at Jamie and sat up.

"Eh? G…good morning." He yawned. Jamie grinned and put the plate on his lap. He looked down at it sleepily. "Hm?"

"Here. I didn't want to wake you until the food was ready." Jaden blinked, then smiled and dug in.

"Thanks, Jamie!" He exclaimed while eating. "Man, this stuff's great!"

"I'll tell Yuna you liked it." she smiled. "Hey Jaden?"

"Hm?" He swallowed and looked at her. "What's up?"

She thought about what to say, then shook her head. "Never mind. I need to get ready for work." She stood up. "Bring down your dishes when you're done, alright?" Jaden watched as she swiftly turned and left. He blinked a couple times, then continued eating.

—

"Bye Yuu! Bye Jamie!" Yuna exclaimed from the front door, waving as her two sisters left in the car.

"What now?" Yugi asked, standing next to Yuna. Yuna thought for a moment, then smiled and turned to Yugi.

"Yu-Yu, you were going to show me how to play Duel Monsters, right?" she asked.

Yugi's face instantly lit up and he nodded. "Right!"

"Let's go! We'll use the coffee table!" She exclaimed, running back inside, Yugi trailing behind her. They stopped and looked at Kaiba.

Kaiba yawned as he slowly woke up, then blinked at the plate of food in front of him. "Welcome back to the world of the living, Sleeping Beauty." Kaiba glared lightly at Yuna, then took the food silently. Joey, meanwhile, was laughing.

—

"Alright, there are three different kinds of cards in Duel Monsters. There are Trap cards, Spell cards, and Monster cards." Yugi explained. He sat on the couch around the coffee table, with Yami and Jaden sitting with him on his left side, and Yuna on his right. Yusei sat next to Yuna, reading one of their books. The others were off doing their own thing. In front of Yugi and Yuna on the table was one of each card. Yugi pointed to his Dark Magician. "Monster cards have levels indicated by the stars. They go from one to twelve, and each have their own unique attack and defense points. If two monsters were to fight, the one with more attack points than the other's attack or defense wins, and the loser gets sent to the graveyard." Yuna nodded and gestured him to continue. "Cards with four or less stars can be summoned normally. If there are five or six stars, you need to tribute one monster. If there's seven or more, you need two tributes. You can also fuse them together with a card known as Polymerization." Yugi took a deep breath, then turned to Yami.

"Spell cards are a variety. They can either help you directly or your monsters, or they can attack the opponent. Spells such as De-Spell or Heavy Storm can destroy the opponent's Spell or Trap cards that are on the field or in play." Yami continued, his arms crossed and a small smile on his face, showing he enjoyed teaching her.

"Then there's Traps." Jaden continued, gesturing toward the purple card. "They can't be used directly from your hand. They have to be on the field. Just like Spell cards, Trap cards can attack the opponent and their monsters. Like one called Trap Hole, it can destroy a monster attacking you if it has a certain number of attack points."

They all stopped talking and looked to Yuna, whose eyes were gleaming. "So cool…" she mumbled excitedly, a grin on her face. The three duelists looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Yuna.

"Hey Yuna, wanna duel?" Yuna snapped out of her trance and looked at them, blinking.

"Eh? B-but… I don't have a deck…"

"It's alright! I'm sure one of us'll let you borrow one!" Jaden exclaimed happily. Yuna looked around, then looked at Yugi and pointed to him.

"Can I borrow yours?" Yugi blinked, then smiled and handed it to her.

"Be careful with it." Yuna nodded, then stood quickly and pointed to Bakura.

"You!" Everyone stopped and turned to Yuna, including Bakura. He rose an eyebrow.

"Me?" Yuna nodded. Yami and Yugi stood up.

"H-hold on, Yuna!" Yugi exclaimed. "Bakura's evil! There's no way we'll let you go up against him!"

Yuna frowned, turning to Yami and Yugi with big puppy dog eyes. They stared at her for a few moments, then gave in.

"Fine…" they said. Yuna smiled and ran over to Bakura, dragging him back to the couch and forced him to sit on the opposite side. Everyone crowded around the two.

"Hey Yugi." Yugi looked up at Yusei, who was looking at Bakura. "You say he's evil. Why?"

Yugi frowned. "He was an evil spirit from 5,000 years ago. See that necklace around Ryo and Bakura's necks?"

"Yeah."

"That's the Millennium Ring. Bakura's spirit was trapped inside, and it possessed Ryo and tried to destroy my friends and I for a while."

Yusei frowned, then turned to Jack and Crow, who had overheard and frowned as well.

"What's the danger of fighting this guy?" Syrus asked.

"We're not sure if Bakura still has his powers in this world. If he does, he might pull her into a Shadow Game." Yami explained.

Zane's eyes widened. "Shadow Game? Aren't those illegal?" he asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes, but just because something's illegal doesn't mean they won't do it." Yami said sadly. Zane and Syrus looked at each other, then at Bakura with a frown.

—

"Ready Bakura?" Yuna asked, shuffling Yugi's deck with a well-hidden smirk. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he grinned, shuffling as well.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed, setting down her deck. They both drew at the same time. "I'll go." she said, drawing a sixth card and looking at it.

 **Yuna: 4000**

 **Bakura: 4000**

"I place one card face down in defense mode." She set down a card sideways and looked at her cards again. "Then I place one card face-down." She set a trap down on the field. "I end my turn."

"Good." Bakura smirked and grabbed a sixth card, looking at it. "I play Headless Knight in attack mode." He set down a card. The ring around his neck glowed brightly for a few seconds, then the spirit of the card appeared on top of it, looking at a shocked Yuna. "I attack your face-down monster." The hologram rushed forward, and swung down on the card. Yuna smiled.

"Nope." She said. Bakura's Headless Knight suddenly shattered and Yuna flipped the card over, making a hologram of Mystical Elf appear, kneeling and praying. Bakura's eyes widened, then he glared.

"Why you…" He growled, then placed a card down in face down. "I place one card down and end my turn.

Yuna picked up a card and looked at it. Her eyes widened as she stared at the card. Yugi frowned.

 _What's taking her so long? Did she get a bad card?_ He thought. He looked up at Yami, who looked worried.

"Hey woman, it's your turn you know!" Bakura snapped.

Yuna looked at him. "Sorry…" Bakura raised an eyebrow. Yuna grinned. "But I believe you're about to get your just deserts." She took Mystical Elf away. "I tribute Mystical Elf in order to summon the Dark Magician!" Yugi and Bakura's eyes widened when a miniature Dark Magician appeared on the table. Yuna waved with a smile. "Bye-bye." Dark Magician pointed his staff forward and shot a beam of energy at Bakura, who flinched slightly when it went through his heart.

 **Yuna: 4000**

 **Bakura: 1500**

Bakura growled as his Life Points depleted. Everyone sat in shock, including the two Yugi's. "No way…" Yami muttered.

"She went through half his life points just like that…" Yugi whispered.

"My turn." Bakura snarled, getting another card and looking at it. He smirked. "I play Monster Reborn, bringing back Headless Knight!" Bakura stated as his Knight returned to the field. Then I'll place one card face-down in defense mode. Your turn."

"Alright!" Yuna drew, then pointed to Bakura. "Dark Magician, attack his face-down!" Dark Magician shot toward the card.

"Not so fast, girlie. You just attacked my Man Eater Bug!" Bakura smirked as the card revealed itself, and took Dark Magician out with it. Yuna's eyes widened.

 **Yuna: 1950**

 **Bakura: 1500**

Yuna bit her lip, then looked down at her cards. _I don't know what to do… I need more time…_ "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" She slammed the card down, and multiple swords rained down and around Bakura's side like a wall.

"Tch…"

Yugi sighed in relief. "This is a close game…" Yugi said.

"C'mon Yuna!" Jaden exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "You got this!"

Yuna smiled at Jaden, then looked at Bakura. "Your turn."

Bakura drew a card. "I play Lady of Faith in defense mode. And I end my turn."

Yuna bit her lip and drew another card. "I play Fissure, and I destroy your Lady of Faith!" The table shook, and a holographic crack appeared, sucking up the Lady before closing. Bakura growled as he discarded the monster. "I end my turn…"

Bakura drew. "I place one monster face-down and end my turn."

Yuna took a deep breath, then grabbed the next are and looked at it. She froze. "No way…"

"Hn?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" Yugi asked, concerned. Yami frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Imagine everyone's surprise when she started laughing. "Oh man!" She looked at Bakura, a glint in her usually-innocent eyes, knocking the boy off guard. "You're in for one hell of a ride, Bakura. Now, I banish Dark Magician and Mystical Elf from my graveyard in order to summon…" she slammed the card in her hand, the picture instructed by her hand before she took it away, making everyone's eyes widen. "Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning!" True to her word, the soldier appeared on the card, glaring at Bakura who was shocked. "Now, attack his monster!" The soldier ran forward and destroyed the card. Bakura growled, then smirked.

"Now you can't attack me."

"Wrong! According to this guy's special ability, I can attack twice!"

"WHAT?!"

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Bakura directly, and give me a victory!" The soldier obeyed and Bakura winced and hung his head in defeat as his life points went to zero.

Everyone was silent for a good minute, shocked at the level of skill Yuna had using Yugi's deck. Yuna smiled warmly at Bakura, the glint in her eyes gone. She walked over and pat Bakura on the back. "C'mon, Bakura. it wasn't that bad. If I hadn't pulled that off, I would have lost for sure!"

"Tch… whatever…"

"Wow! That was amazing!"

"Are you sure you're a beginner?"

"I can't believe you beat him!"

—

After everyone had congratulated Yuna on winning the duel epically, everything had calmed down. The characters had scattered, and Yuna went into the dining room with Kaiba to talk about the holograms.

Yami sat on the couch, one leg over the other and his hand on his chin, thinking. He stared at the table the duel had taken place. _Yuna… Something's not right… When we met her, she was kind and a bit shy… but when she dueled Bakura, she gained a whole new level of confidence. Even when it was her first time. And her eyes…_ Yami's eyes narrowed when he remembered. There was a red glint in her eyes. _Like she was being controlled. But by what? I've been feeling a strange presence coming from her room… Could it be that—_

"Hey Yami!" Yami blinked, then turned to Yugi, who was the one who interrupted his thoughts.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Are you alright? You were really out of it…" Yugi frowned. Yami looked down.

 _Should I tell him? No… I have no proof yet. I'll need to make sure I have proof. I don't want him doing anything reckless._ Yami looked at Yugi with a small smile. "I'm fine, Yugi." Yugi frowned. He didn't buy it, but he won't pry.

"Alright…" He said, unsure, before walking off to join Yuna. Yami smiled at the two, then frowned at Yuna.

 _Yuna… who are you?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I noticed that in my next few chapters, I focus on only Yuna. Sometime in the future, I'll make two chapters specifically for YuuxYusei and JadenxJamie.**_

" _Alright, alright. If you_ promise _not to hurt anyone—"_

" _unless ABSOLUTELY necessary!" Jamie cut in._

"… _then we will allow you to go to our school." Yuna smiled and thanked her siblings. "But we'll need to come up with a fake name… Bakura sounds weird…"_

" _Oi!"_

" _Florence." Yuna said with a straight face. Yuu and Jamie laughed while Bakura looked at her like she was insane._

" _Who the bloody hell calls their child FLORENCE?! Aren't parents supposed to love their children?!"_

" _It's settled. You're now Florence."_

—

" _Hey Yu-Yu, mind setting the table?"_

 _Yami and Bakura watched as Yugi ran to the dining room table to set it up, then they turned to Yuna. "…Yu-Yu?" They asked simultaneously. Yuna smiled at them._

" _I wanted to give him a nickname! Just like you're Starfish and Binky-Boy." Yuna told Yami and Bakura respectively._

" _Starfish?!" Yami exclaimed in shock._

" _BINKY-BOY?! WHO THE HELL CALLS SOMEONE BINKY-BOY?!" Bakura shouted, enraged. In the other room, where everyone had gathered, Yuu and Jamie were laughing their asses off._

—

 _Yubel looked up at her and her eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"_

 _Jamie unfroze. "U-um… I-I'm J-Jamie…"_

" _Jamie… So you're the one Jaden told me about." Yubel looked her up and down._

—

" _You want me to watch over Jaden…?"_

 _Yubel nodded. "If you refuse, I understand. But like Syrus stated earlier, you seem to care deeply for Jaden… so please…" Yubel looked down sadly. "I don't want Jaden to be in any more pain caused by me…"_

 _Jamie stared at her for a minute, before looking at her, determined. "I promise, I'll take care of Jaden, and rid him of anything bad plaguing him!" she said, pounding her chest with her fist once. "I swear on my life!"_

—

 _After everyone had congratulated Yuna on winning the duel epically, everything had calmed down. The characters had scattered, and Yuna went into the dining room with Kaiba to talk about the holograms._

 _Yami sat on the couch, one leg over the other and his hand on his chin, thinking. He stared at the table the duel had taken place. Y_ una… Something's not right… When we met her, she was kind and a bit shy… but when she dueled Bakura, she gained a whole new level of confidence. Even when it was her first time. And her eyes… _Yami's eyes narrowed when he remembered._ There was a red glint in her eyes. Like she was being controlled. But by what? I've been feeling a strange presence coming from her room… Could it be that—

" _Hey Yami!" Yami blinked, then turned to Yugi, who was the one who interrupted his thoughts._

" _What is it, Yugi?"_

" _Are you alright? You were really out of it…" Yugi frowned. Yami looked down._

Should I tell him? No… I have no proof yet. I'll need to make sure I have proof. I don't want him doing anything reckless. _Yami looked at Yugi with a small smile. "I'm fine, Yugi." Yugi frowned. He didn't buy it, but he won't pry._

" _Alright…" He said, unsure, before walking off to join Yuna. Yami smiled at the two, then frowned at Yuna._

Yuna… who are you?

—

The rest of the day and the next day went by fast, and then… school.

"C'mon, Yuna." Yuna grumbled and rolled into a ball. "Yuna, you have to go to school. I know you don't like it, but Bakura will be there to help you. I've made sure you're in the same classes as him, alright?" Yuna grumbled more unknown words but didn't move. She heard Yuu sigh.

"Here, let me." Yuna cursed in her head. First she was warm and content, then a cold breeze wrapped around her, making her shiver. She heard a snicker behind her. Yuna slowly turned her head and glared daggers at Bakura, who shut up at the sight. "Is she not a morning person?"

"I'm not a school person…" she grumbled, yawning and sitting up, looking down sadly.

"Suck it up. Like your sis said, I'm there to protect you. So shut up and get ready." He turned and walked out of the room.

"…Nice bodyguard…" Yuna glared at the door, then at Yuu. "I'll get ready." Yuna nodded and walked out, closing the door.

Yuna sighed and stood, getting dressed in her usual school outfit, which is the same for the one in Yu-Gi-Oh. Her school does have a uniform, but not everyone has to wear it. Most kids are forced to wear it, but her sisters and her refuse to.

Yuna got dressed, and opened her closet, looking at the closed box on the shelf. She grabbed it and sat on her bed, looking at it. After some internal debate, she decided to take it with her. She put it in her backpack and ran downstairs quietly so as not to wake anyone up. "Alright, I'm ready!" She smiled. Bakura turned to her.

"Took you long enough. How far is the school?"

"Um… not too long. Ten minutes by foot?"

"Then we should leave now. Let's go." He turned and opened the door, Yuna following. They walked down the walkway, Bakura's hands in his pockets.

"Bakura?" Yuna spoke after five minutes. Bakura looked over.

"What?" He asked.

She looked down, then smiled faintly at him. "Thank you, so much… This really means a lot." Bakura blinked, then looked away.

"Tch… whatever." After a minute, he spoke again. "Where's your sister?"

"Jamie? She couldn't come today. Said she had to do some extra work to cover someone else's shift, and got permission to make up her work another time." Bakura nodded, and the rest of the way was spent in semi-awkward silence.

—

Bakura and Yuna stood in front of their homeroom. Yuna frowned, then looked at Bakura nervously. "You'll be fine." He said, not looking at her. "I'll be right back." Yuna nodded and walked in.

She frowned and gripped her backpack when she caught sight of Satsuki and her two friends, chuckling and pointing at her. She frowned and sat down, looking down at her desk and gripping her backpack firmly in her hands. "Well, well, well… look who it is. The class clown." Yuna looked up at Satsuki, a smirk on the bully's face. Yuna gripped her bag tight enough to make her knuckles turn white. "I'm surprised you're back. I thought you were going to finally disappear." Yuna winced.

 _Just stay calm… Bakura will be back… he said he would be… Don't stoop to their level._ Yuna thought to herself. Her eyes widened when she felt her backpack tugged away from her. She kept her grip, making Satsuki growl.

"Let go!" She snarled. Yuna winced, but didn't let go. She snapped her fingers. "Rina. Lisa." The two girls nodded and pried me away from the backpack.

"No!" she screamed, trying to get out of the girls' grip. "Can't you girls leave me alone for one day?!" She pleaded.

Satsuki looked to be in thought, then shook her head. "Nope." She took out the gold-colored box from the backpack and studied it, dropping the bag. "What the heck is this?"

"Don't touch that!"

Satsuki opened it up and smirked. "Ah, it's your little dweeb puzzle. I thought for sure it'd be broken beyond repair that time. Oh well, guess I'll just have to try again."

"No!" she cried, looking around the room. Everyone was ignoring them. _W-why? Why me? Why do I have to be the one being hurt?!_

Satsuki raised the open box high in the air, getting ready to slam it into the ground.

"NOOOO!"

Satsuki's eyes widened as she felt a hand wrap itself tightly around her wrist, stopping her from throwing it. Everyone was quiet, not staring at the male holding Satsuki's arm. "I'll be taking that." He said, grabbing the box with his free hand and letting go of Satsuki. Satsuki rubbed the red from her wrist and glared at the albino.

"How dare you! Give that back! It's mine!" she ordered angrily.

Bakura's brown eyes narrowed. "Now, I don't know about you, but I hate being lied to. Now, if I'm right, then this box right here and its contents belong to girlie over here. Isn't that right?" He and Satsuki looked to Yuna, who nodded sheepishly. Satsuki growled angrily, and turned to Bakura fully. Her eyes widened and she blushed, looking him over. Bakura raised an eyebrow, then scoffed and rolled his eyes. He placed the box on Yuna's desk and pried her away from Rina and Lisa, whom were also blushing.

Satsuki cleared her throat. "Um…W-who are you?" she asked, her attitude turning into a sheepish, cute one. Bakura wasn't falling for it.

"My name is Bakura." He answered coldly.

The three girls smiled. "I'm Satsuki Gyuna. Student Council President and Number One hottest girl in the school!" She said, latching onto Bakura's arm and batting her eyelashes. Bakura and Yuna internally barfed at the sight.

"I'm Rina!"

"And I'm Lisa!"

Bakura blinked as all three latched onto him. He sighed and glared, pushing them off him harshly. "Don't touch me, dammit!" The three girls fell to the ground and looked up at him, shocked. "Who the hell are you to be touching me like this? You're disgusting pieces of nature! Now leave us be!" He roared, making the three girls and the class flinch. Yuna walked up to Bakura and tapped his shoulder. Satsuki smirked.

 _He told everyone not to touch him. She'll get rejected just like u—_ Satsuki's eyes widened as Bakura turned to her.

"Thank you." Yuna whispered with a light smile. Bakura rolled his eyes.

:Whatever, Beansprout." He said, pushing Yuna's head down lightly.

"Hey!" Yuna puffed her cheeks out at Bakura, who raised an eyebrow.

The teacher walked in just then. "Alright class, sorry I'm late." She looked over and smiled. "Everyone, please meet the new student, Bakura." Bakura blinked, then looked over to Yuna, who smiled.

"We didn't want to be too cruel to you." she whispered. Bakura grinned slightly in thanks.

"Bakura, you can sit next to—" Bakura stopped her.

"Actually, can I sit next to Yuna here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, shocking the rest of the class, including the teacher.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason… Alright, you can sit next to her." Bakura nodded and sat in the desk next to Yuna, ignoring the three stunned girls still on the ground. The teacher frowned. "Miss Gyuna and friends, _please_ take a seat…" The three snapped out of it and walked solemnly back to their seats in the middle of the room. "Thank you."

—

"Hahahaha! I can't believe it!" Yuna laughed as they walked through the halls toward the cafeteria. "Their faces were hilarious!" She held her stomach. Bakura smirked, chuckling as well.

"You're pretty happy about that. Though I do have to admit their faced were humorous." He agreed. He looked down at the box in her hands. "So, that's the puzzle…" She stopped laughing and looked at the box as well. "I never thought I'd see one this close up."

"Heh… if only it were in one piece…" she frowned. "But if I take it out at lunch… it'll just be destroyed…" Bakura frowned, then his eyes widened slightly, feeling a presence in the puzzle. He quickly looked around. He grabbed Yuna arm, surprising her, and dragged her into an empty classroom. "B-Bakura! W-what—"

"Finish it."

"H-huh?"

"I said finish it." He turned to her. "You want it completed, do you not?"

She looked down. W-well… yeah… but…"

"Then do it." He grabbed the box and dumped the contents onto a desk, then sat down in a chair near it.

"But… you'll skip lunch…"

"I made a deal and that was to keep you safe. I'm not going to leave just so those bitches can come back and harass you." Yuna blinked in surprise, then smiled and sat down.

"You know… you're nicer than in the anime…" She said as she started on the puzzle again. Bakura's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Don't EVER call me nice…"

"But you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Yup."

"NO."

"Okay, okay… Florence."

"WHAT THE HELL!"

—

"…Hey, Bakura?"

Bakura looked at her from his seat by the window, his head resting on his hand. "What?" he asked in boredom.

"Can I.. uh…" Yuna looked down at her half-finished puzzle uncertainly. Bakura raised an eyebrow at her shy behavior. "Can I see your ring?"

Bakura blinked a couple times. Whatever he was expecting, it wasn't that. "Why?"

Yuna blushed slightly. "It's just… I've been a big fan of you and Marik since you appeared on the show… and I thought it looked pretty cool…" Yuna mumbled shyly. Bakura stared in shock. He and Marik were evil, yet here is a girl who was… a _fan_! Bakura frowned.

 _I guess it couldn't hurt…_ He thought, removing the ring slowly with uncertainty. He held it out. "Be careful with it." He ordered, getting her attention.

"R-really?" Yuna asked in surprise. When Bakura nodded, she took the ring and examined it in wonder, her eyes sparkling. "So cool…"

Bakura grinned in satisfaction, but her next words caught him off guard.

"Does it have a Gaydar in it?"

Bakura blinked. "A what?"

"You know, a Gaydar. A gay radar. To help you find gay people." She explained, looking at Bakura. He flushed at the thought, then swiped it from her hands.

"What in the world would make you think I have a freaking Gaydar in my Millennium Ring?!" He exclaimed. Yuna chuckled.

"Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged."

"Huh?"

"It's a parody of your show." She explained. "There's one person who does almost everyone's voice. And most characters have different personalities from their real counterpart. Like Ryo, who is always forgotten and has the catchphrase, "I'm not gay, I'm just British". Then there's you, Bakura, who says "I'm not British, I'm just gay", a complete opposite of what Ryo says. There's also a really big shipping going on between you and Marik."

Bakura blinked. "I'm not… What in… How…" He couldn't make sentences, shocked at what she said.

"It's actually quite funny." She finished. Bakura's mouth opened and closed like a fish, not knowing what to do or say.

Finally, he gave up and moved onto another topic. "Hey Yuna."

"Yes?"

Does your Puzzle have a spirit inside it?" She blinked, then frowned.

"There's no such thing as spirits in our world," she said as she looked down at the incomplete puzzle in her hands, "It's impossible." Bakura's eyes narrowed.

"I doubt that."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the bell rang. "Oh, guess it's time to head back to class." She said, grabbing her puzzle pieces and putting them into the box and into her backpack. She looked at Bakura, who sighed. They walked back to class.

—

Yami walked through the house, looking at the three rooms no one was permitted to enter except for the owners of said rooms. Yami frowned, looking at the right-most room, Yuna's. He stared at it. _I know it is invading her privacy… but she is hiding something from me… and everyone else. I know it. And it's all hidden in here._ He put his hand on the doorknob. _And… that feeling. It's not there now, but… There is something else here… it's like the feeling I get when I notice Bakura…_ He moved to open the door when the doorbell rang, making him jump and turn to the front door.

"We-re home everyone!"

Yami sighed. He missed his chance. He walked back downstairs to see Yuna and Bakura closing the door and greeting everyone. His eyes widened a bit when he felt the strange presence again. He looked over to Yuna, then to her backpack. His eyes narrowed. _I will find out what it is you are hiding… and then you will have to answer a lot of questions…_


	6. Chapter 6

_The teacher walked in just then. "Alright class, sorry I'm late." She looked over and smiled. "Everyone, please meet the new student, Bakura."_

—

 _Yami walked through the house, looking at the three rooms no one was permitted to enter except for the owners of said rooms. Yami frowned, looking at the right-most room, Yuna's. He stared at it._ I know it is invading her privacy… but she is hiding something from me… and everyone else. I know it. And it's all hidden in here. _He moved to open the door when the doorbell rang, making him jump and turn to the front door._

" _We-re home everyone!"_

 _Yami sighed. He missed his chance. He walked back downstairs to see Yuna and Bakura closing the door and greeting everyone. His eyes widened a bit when he felt the strange presence again. He looked over to Yuna, then to her backpack. His eyes narrowed._ I will find out what it is you are hiding… and then you will have to answer a lot of questions…

—

For the next few weeks, everyone has gotten accustomed to living with each other. Yuna has spent most of her time with Yugi, and some time with Bakura, making those two the ones she's gotten the most close to. She really liked Yami in the show, and wanted to spend time with him, but whenever she tried to talk to him, he gave her the cold shoulder. Yugi said he'll warm up to her, but she wasn't so sure. She also got close to Ryo, but not as close as the other two. Yugi and her have become best friends, and Joey teases them about their feelings for each other. Yugi had given her a necklace for her with a charm that resembled the Dark Magician.

Jamie has also gotten close to her group of GX members. She and Jaden are like twins, liking the same things and doing the same things. She's also great friends with Syrus, and is like a big sister to him. Zane is a bit hard, but with time, he grew a bit soft on her, and they became a bit more than acquaintances. The spirits of Yubel an Winged Kuriboh were also on her list of friends. A couple days after talking to Yubel, Jamie had to confess to the spirit about what they were hiding from them, since Yubel insisted that something was troubling the teen. Yubel gave some thought and said that they had a good reason to keep it from them, but they should still tell them soon, to which Jamie agreed. Yubel and Kuriboh haven't told Jaden or the others about what Jamie said, and agreed to let her tell him herself.

As for Yuu, she had an instant connection with her three characters since she first said she loved motorcycles. She would talk on and on about them with Crow, Jack, and Yusei. She and Crow had become best buds, and Jack had become the same after a week. Yusei was a bit creeped out and shocked that she looked like him, but after that had gone, they clicked. They would exchange stories and ideas about motorcycles, and Yusei showed her how his motorcycle could include Duel Monsters. She still hasn't shown them her signer tattoos or the garage.

Yami, throughout this time, has tried to get Yuna alone, but that was never possible since either a sister, Yugi, or Bakura was with her. The strange presence he felt when she dueled had gotten stronger since she dueled almost all of the original cast. However, today was different. He felt a second strong presence, but this one was more sinister than before. There were two presences around Yuna, whereas her sisters didn't have any. He was confused, but he needed to understand. This second presence was felt during her first duel with Bakura, and disappeared… like it only happens when she duels. He had to figure out one thing at a time, though, if he wanted to keep his sanity.

—

"Pharaoh?" Yai turned to Yugi, who was seated next to him. He was called that name only when the girls are gone. Yugi looked sad.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"Why don't you like Yuna?" Yami frowned, sighing and looking down. He knew this question would be asked sooner or later. He just hoped it would be asked… never. He turned to look at his companion.

"I don't trust Yuna." He stated. Yugi looked at him shocked.

"What?! How could you not trust her? She's nice and helped us!"

"But she's hiding something. I can tell. When she dueled all of us, she had this air of determination, one that's different than that of a beginner. It's like she already knew how to play." Yugi frowned and looked down in thought.

"Well, yeah she was determined… But I won't believe that she lied to us without any proof!" He argued. Yami sighed, knowing he would say that, and stood. "Huh?"

"I'm going to find proof, then." He said, walking quickly upstairs. Yugi's eyes widened and he followed.

"Pharaoh, no! We're not supposed to go up there!" Yugi's yelling got the attention of the other characters.

"She's lying to us, Yugi. And I plan on finding out what it is!" Yami exclaimed angrily. The other characters decided to follow Yami, starting to wonder the same thing. Yami's eyes widened as Yugi tugged on his arm to try and stop him. Yami growled and continued nonetheless until he stopped at Yuna's door. Yami's eyes narrowed and he opened the door. He froze. "…I knew it…"

Yugi looked inside and his eyes widened as well. There, on the wall, were three chibi paintings of Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra huddled together. "What? How can she know about the God Cards? We never showed them to her!"

Joey and Ryo walked in with Yami and Yugi, shock evident on their faces. "What da hell?" Joey whispered. Ryo liked at the wall, then at a closet. Quietly, he walked over to it and opened it. Immediately, things began to fall out, almost crushing Ryo if he couldn't get back in time.

"Everyone, look!" Ryo exclaimed. Everyone did, and were shocked as Ryo picked up an item. "IS this the Millennium Key? I thought Shadi had this…"

"'Ey, look, Yugi! Isn't dat the bag Yuu had given Yuna when we got here?" Joey asked, pointing out a white bag.

Yugi reluctantly grabbed it and poured the contents onto her bed. "…It's a… duel disk… and a smashed one. It's a fake, though."

Yami felt a pang of energy coming from the closet, and his yes widened. _This is the presence I felt… not the sinister one, though…_ He steeled his nerves and walked over to the closet and saw a box, a gold one with the eye of Horus on it. He grabbed it and opened it, his eyes widening in shock. "Yugi…"

Yugi looked over in confusion. "What is it Pharaoh?"

"This… She has the Millennium Puzzle…" Everyone froze.

"Wait, you mean that thing around you and Yugi's necks?" Yusei asked in confusion. Yami nodded.

"She has the Millennium Items, but their all fake." Yami said. "She knows about us already. She was hiding this from us. Which means…" _This presence… it's coming from this. It couldn't be…_

"She lied to us…" Everyone looked over at Yugi, whose voice sounded broken. He had gotten very attached to Yuna, and even told her about him and the Pharaoh. That was a deep secret… and she didn't tell him this… why?

"Yugi, look!" Joey exclaimed. Everyone turned when Joey held up a DVD with the words "Yu-Gi-Oh!" on it. "This was the show they kept talkin' about, remember?"

Before Yugi could, Yami grabbed the case and looked at it. His eyes widened.

—

As the people of the first series looked around, the other two series looked at each other. "You don't think…" Crow started, but couldn't finish as Yusei ran to what he knew to be Yuu's room and burst the door open. He looked around and didn't see anything unordinary until he looked at her bed and found a…

"Is that… a plush of Stardust Dragon?" Jack asked in shock. Yusei walked over and picked it up, looking it over.

"The details are right…" He said, setting it down. He looked over at the closet, then opened it. Luckily, nothing overflowed, but it was still a shock when he saw a painting of himself on his motorbike in a frame. "What the…?"

Jack looked as well, then looked at the top shelf of the closet and his eyes widened. "Hey, Yusei. Check this out." He said, taking the replica of Yusei's helmet off the shelf and showing it to him. He stared at it in shock.

"Yusei…" Crow started, but they already knew what he was going to say.

"I think I know why we couldn't go into the garage…" Yusei whispered.

—

Jaden watched as the others looked at the rooms, then he looked at Syrus with a frown. "I have a strong feeling of what we're going to find in Jamie's room." Jaden said. Syrus and Zane nodded and followed the boy into Jamies too. They opened the door more gently than the others did, but their eyes still widened at the paintings. "Burstinatrix? Avian?" He looked at the other wall. "And Neos?"

"I'm confused… How could they know all this?"

"I mean… I showed her my deck… but…"

"Jaden." Jaden and Syrus turned to Zane, who had opened the closet and was now holding a plush of Winged Kuriboh. Jaden walked over and took it, examining it as Zane shuffled through the piles of stuff until he came across a poster. "Jaden, you might want to see this…" Jaden and Syrus looked over as he unrolled the poster, showing Jaden standing with his duel disk activated on his left arm and he was holding a card with the same hand. He was glaring at the screen with his left eye glowing teal and his right glowing yellow.

Jaden stared in shock. "No way…"

"Hw could there be a poster of you?" Syrus asked.

"And that's not all." He pulled out a duel disk replica of Jaden's. And then showed another poster of Jaden with a caption that said "I'm Jaden Yuki, and I'm absolutely flawless". Zane chuckled at that.

"It seems that you have an admirer, Jaden."

"Yeah…" Jaden frowned. Why didn't she tell him? Why keep it a secret?

—

A couple hours later, everyone was inside the living room, shocked at the revelation. They were so deep in thought, they didn't hear the door open and close until they heard Yuna exclaim.

"Everyone, we're home from school!" Everyone turned to her, still a bit out of it. Everyone, except for Yami, who looked pissed. Yuna frowned in confusion. "Um… guys…?"

"Why?"

Yuna turned to Yami in confusion. "Why what?"

"Why did you lie to us?" He said darkly, his eyes narrowing angrily. Everyone nodded, their faces turning from blank to anger, making Yuna take an involuntary step back.

"I-I'm confused…" she said, a bit of the self-confidence she's built up waning away. Yami stood up abruptly and walk over to her, holding out her replica Millennium Puzzle, making her eyes widen. "W-where did you…?"

"In your room. I knew you were lying to us, Yuna. I knew from the very start." Yuna could only stare at the Puzzle in shock, hearing Yami's angry words. "Why did you not tell us?!"

"Yeah!" Joey shot out of his seat. "Why keep something this important from us?!" Ryo nodded angrily. Yuna looked down.

"I… We didn't want you guys… to… f-freak out…" she whispered.

"Tch… Whole lot of good that did you, right?" Yami snarled, making Yuna flinch. Bakura had enough and stepped between them.

"Look, there was a good reason for this!" Bakura tried, but Yami just glared.

"So you knew?"

"Yeah, I did. But it was on accident."

Yami glared at Yuna again. Yuna looked at the floor, taking deep, shaky breaths to try and calm herself down so she won't cry. She didn't mean for them to get angry, none of them did. She didn't even notice Yugi was walking toward her until she saw his shoes in her vision. She held her breath and looked at Yugi, who looked sad. She looked back down. Her eyes widened as she felt Yugi hug her. She froze slightly, and was about to hug him back when she heard a soft sound, then Yugi pulled back, holding the necklace she had in his hand, shocking her. Everyone had watched as Yugi took a couple steps back, then over to the trash where he threw out the necklace. Yuna heard the clank it made when it hit the bin, but was too shocked to watch. Tears started to form in her eyes as everything slowly caught up to her. Bakura watched with a frown, knowing that what he did just destroyed her. No one, however, noticed the faint glow the puzzle had.

"Yuna." Yusei stated calmly but angrily. "What about the other two? Yuu and Jamie?"

"Were they involved?" Jaden finished with a glare.

Yuna didn't say anything for a moment, then she closed her eyes, gripping her shirt. "…No… I…" She took a deep breath. "I decided… t-to hide this… from you g-guys… Th-they had n-nothing… to do w-with it…" She said, her eyes shadowed as she looked to the ground. Yusei and Jaden nodded, looking calmer.

Bakura scowled at everyone, then turned to Yuna, bending down and hugging her. Yami watched with a scowl. Yuna started to wrap her arms around him, but pushed him away at the last second. "I'll…" she started, looking around shyly at everyone as they walked away. "…be upstairs…" Her voice cracked. She grabbed her things and walked up the stairs with Bakura.

"And take this too!" She heard from behind her. She stopped when she felt Bakura's arms around her, then a smash, and a bunch of clinks. Her eyes widened and she looked over Bakura at the now-in-pieces Puzzle.

"Oh…" She whispered. Bakura looked at her, then at the Pharaoh.

"You idiot! You know how HARD she worked for that?!" Bakura yelled in anger, but was stopped by Yuna.

"No… it's okay…" He looked over in shock, surprised at the dead voice coming from the once-happy girl. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the pieces, putting them in her bag. "It's been broken a million times…" she explained. "…what's one more…?" She grabbed her backpack and walked back upstairs, opening and closing her door. Everyone was silent, then Bakura turned to everyone with a glare that could kill puppies.

"You know, Pharaoh, I was told you were the hero in the little anime with the runt. But right now, I'm having a hard time believing that." With that, he turned and walked into Yuna's room, locking it. Everyone was silent. But they could hear the sobs coming from the girl's room.

—

After that incident, Yuna had stayed in her room most of the time, and rarely came out, and only ever did when everyone else was gone. Yuu and Jamie were confused by this, because they haven't seen her like this before, but they didn't think anything of it. They had realized that they found out and, since they weren't at home when they found out, had thought they took it well. Yuu and Yusei had become closer, and she allowed him access to the garage, where she was building a replica of Yusei's Duel Runner, and he helped her. Jamie and Jaden had gotten close too, and they were all preoccupied to remember their destroyed sister. Bakura stayed with Yuna in the room, and helped take care of her broken self. Kaiba, who was shocked by the revelation as well, had come up to her room one day.

Kaiba knocked on the door, and Bakura's muffled voice answered. "Go away."

"It's Kaiba."

"The answer's the same, Money Bags."

"Just let me in. I wish to talk to Yuna."

"Why would I let you in?"

"Because I'm the only other person who didn't yell at her when her secret was revealed."

There was silence on the other end, then a click, and the door opened. "Don't do anything stupid, pretty boy." Bakura snarled as he let Kaiba in.

Kaiba looked around. The room was clean thanks to Bakura. He took one step in and stopped, looking down at the tarp. He looked up and saw that Yuna was painting over the three Gods, completely oblivious to Kaiba's appearance. Kaiba frowned at this. When he had seen the pictures, he thought they were pretty good for a girl her age, and they were in good detail. He looked around and saw the still broken puzzle in an open box. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, then looked back at Yuna. "Yuna." He said. Yuna froze in terror, but calmed when he continued. "I'm not going to yell or scream at you." Yuna looked over at Kaiba with a frown, and slowly got off her ladder and put her brush down, walking over to him.

"Why a-are you h-here… Kaiba…?" Her voice was a whisper, making him mentally groan. The girl was back to square one with those idiots…

He looked down at her, his gaze making her flinch. "I came to tell you that I do not blame you. I am not angry at you for keeping this secret." This shocked both Bakura and Yuna.

"Y-y-you… don't…?"

"No. I can see why you did it. I had found out the day you challenged Bakura. The air around you had been different than that of a beginner." Yuna blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I know we haven't talked a lot, and that I will be very busy, but I will be in the dining room if you need me. I think those dorks took it too far this time. And it seems your sisters are too love-struck to understand." He sighed, then turned to leave. "That's all I wanted to sa—" His eyes widened when he was hugged from behind by Yuna. He looked back at her.

"T-th-thank y-you…" She whispered. After a few moments she let go, wiping some tears from her eyes. Kaiba nodded and walked out, closing the door from behind. Yuna sniffled and collapsed onto her knees, her hand on the door as tears pooled out. "T-thank you… K-Kaiba…"

—

Yuna woke the next day, opening her eyes slowly, her body facing the now bare wall. She sighed as she slowly got up and looked around. She saw Bakura sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag, like he always did now. He had come to like the girl and was like a protector to her. Yuna didn't mind, though. He was the only one to take notice of her torn self aside from Kaiba. Speaking of Kaiba, he also had become like a protector to her, though not as obvious. He had even started to make a real duel disk for her.

"Hey Kaiba, whatcha making?" Joey had asked one day, as he and the others turned to the working CEO.

"None of your business, mutt," he said monotonously, though Jamie and Yuu recognized easily what he had made.

"Woah! Is that a Duel Disk!?" Jamie exclaimed happily, going to the front of the group with Yuu, who also looked ecstatic.

"If you knew, then you shouldn't ask," he hissed.

"Hey Kaiba, can ya make me one?!" Jamie asked with a happy smile.

"Make me one, too!" Yuu exclaimed. Kaiba didn't even look at them as he answered.

"No."

"What?!"

"Why not?!"

"This is made for someone who deserves it," he deadpanned.

Jamie and Yuu looked hurt. "And we don't?!"

Kaiba glared at them, setting down his tools. "No. You don't. You do not deserve anything I make."

"And why is that?" Jaden growled.

Kaiba stared at them. "If I have to tell you, then you're even worse than I thought."

—

The next morning, Yuna woke up at an inhumane hour, and started cooking breakfast. Bakura, who had heard her, walked over to her as she was 'in the zone'. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

She looked up at him, then down at the eggs with a frown as she continued to scramble them. "I'm still a host…" she said. "And you guys are my guests… I'm not going to let you and Kaiba eat any disgusting food my sisters try to make."

"Tch… Well if you tell me, those assholes deserved it." Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms.

"But you and Kaiba don't… neither do my sisters…"

"They abandoned you! How long has it been since they found out?"

"…Two months…"

"And now many times have your sisters asked you what was wrong or even spared a glance at you!?"

"…"

"Exactly! They don't deserve it!"

Yuna frowned, putting the stove on warm so the breakfast would stay that was, and she put a cover over it. "Still… I don't want them to be angry at me for anything else…"

"Bakura stared at her. _That's why… She doesn't want to be blamed for anything, so she's doing everything she can to keep them happy…_ Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Then why did you tell them your sisters were innocent?" He asked.

"Well… you saw how they treated me… I don't want my sisters to get the same treatment."

"But you'll end up getting them even angrier when they realized you lied again."

"Doesn't matter… As long as their safe… nothing else matters…" Yuna's eyes grew a bit more lifeless, shocking Bakura. "Hey Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"Can we watch the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Movie again?"

"Bonds Beyond Time?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure. It was pretty funny." The smiled faintly at each other, then they went back to her room to get ready for school. Bakura looked over at the still-broken pieces of her Puzzle. "Tell me, Yuna."

"Hm?"

"Wy haven't you tried to complete the Puzzle yet?" Yuna's eyes darkened, and Bakura started to regret asking her.

"Because… Why pick up the pieces when it'll just shatter again? There's no reason for me to do so because there's no point. The people who owned it hate me now, and it'll just keep breaking."

Bakura frowned. _Like your heart?_ He thought, looking at the Puzzle. _The presence is weaker… but I have a feeling it is not even close to happy._

The last thing Yuna grabbed was her favorite Yu-Gi-Oh card, The Winged Dragon of Ra. For some reason, she felt connected to it. She put it in a laminated holder on a necklace and wrapped it around her neck. "Well, I'm ready. You?" She looked over to Bakura, who nodded. They both left before the others could wake. this was their new routine. Yuna would wake up very early and make everyone breakfast, and then they'd leave to go to school by taking the long way. They always arrived once the school opened.

—

"Hey Yuna!" Yuna's eyes brightened when she saw Jamie running toward her.

"J-Jamie?" Yuna croaked in shock Jamie ran up to her and smiled.

"Guess what guess what guess what?!" She exclaimed. Yuna frowned.

"What…?"

"Jaden's coming to school with us!" Yuna stiffened, her eyes wide in fear. She had started liking school because it was her escape from the characters… now Jaden's coming?

"Oh… great…" Yuna whispered with a bit of venom, looking away. Jamie frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

 _More like they attacked me…_ "No…" She said.

"Then what's your problem? You've been really antisocial. You're going to hurt Yugi!" Jamie scolded, making Yuna flinch.

Bakura walked through the halls, looking for Yuna, and froze when he saw Yuna with Jamie. He just saw Yuna flinch, and knew he should step in. As he got closer, he could hear the conversation. "I'm sorry, I just…" Yuna…

"You just what? These guys are our guests and they found out! Stop being antisocial and actually interact with them! Honestly, you're so…" She trailed off and looked up at Bakura, who was behind Yuna. He had the most pissed-off glare she had ever seen.

"Go. Away." He demanded. Jamie frowned.

"Bakura?" She looked at Yuna, who was on the verge of crying. "Yuna? What's going on here?"

"Go. Away." He repeated, angrier than before, making Jamie flinch.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Bakura? She's my sister and I can talk to her if I want to!"

"Oh really? When was the last time you spoke with her?"

"A couple days ago, why?" Jamie asked in confusion. Bakura's face darkened and Yuna started crying. Jamie reached out, but was slapped back by Bakura. "Wha—"

"You're even more stupid than I thought!" Bakura yelled, making everyone in the halls stop and look. "You don't even know how long it's been!" Jamie and the others (besides Yuna) stared in fear of the man as his Millennium Item started glowing. "Let me give you a hint, _Jamie_ ," he started, his voice filled with venom. Jamie's eyes slowly widened in pure horror as another being appeared next to Bakura. This figure was transparent, and looked like an older Yuna, with her eyes deep crimson and hard as stone. She spoke at the same time as Bakura, giving off an eerie sense. "The only ones to talk to Yuna within the last few days were ME and KAIBA!" He screamed in anger, making Jamie shut up and freeze. Bakura took Yuna's hand and led her away, Yuna following while trying and failing to wipe her eyes and get rid of the tears.

"…Yuna?"

—

Jamie waited at the front of the school for Bakura and Yuna. She was confused about this morning. _Why was Yuna crying? What did Bakura mean by "I didn't know how long it's been"? And why were only two people talking to her? And… what was that thing that appeared?_ She sighed, rubbing her temples from the headache. Finally, she took out her phone and dialed Yuu's number. "Pick up pick up pick up…" She whispered.

" _Hello?"_

"Yuu, it's Jamie. I have a question."

" _What is it?"_

"When was the last time we talked to Yuna?" She asked. The line was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again.

" _A couple days. Why? Is something wrong?"_ She could hear the worry in her sister's voice.

Jamie frowned and watched as Bakura and Yuna walked away, not even sparing her a glance. "I'm starting to think there is…"

—

Bakura followed Yuna through the back ways to their house, taking as much time as possible so as to delay the inevitable. Yuna sighed and looked down at the laminated card. She looked at Bakura as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said. Yuna frowned and looked down again.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and bang, followed by a few curses from a voice Yuna knew very well. Her eyes widened. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" She ran quickly, Bakura following behind her. They turned a corner and saw a familiar tan body with sandy hair, upside-down in a pile of trash, and groaning. This sight alone, as well as Bakura's shocked-as-hell face, made Yuna laugh in a way that she hadn't done since she was ignored.

Marik looked at them annoyed. "What are you laughing at?"

"I-it's just… ahahaha!"

"You do have to admit, it is kind of funny." Bakura grinned. Marik looked at him and his eyes widened.

"FLUFFY!"

"AHAHAHA!" Yuna was on her back, laughing. Bakura groaned.

"Don't call me that…"

"Why not?" Bakura sighed and shoot his head.

When Yuna had stopped laughing, she helped Marik up to his feet. "S-sorry… I just… haven't laughed like that in a l-long time…"

Marik frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Yuna frowned and looked sadly at Bakura, who sighed. "This will take a lot of explaining…"

Before he could continue, Yuna squealed. The two men looked at her as she stared at the Millennium Rod in Marik's hand. "Is… she alright?"

"I can't believe it! The Millennium Rod! I love it!" She exclaimed. Mari raised an eyebrow. "Can I hold it?" Marik blinked, then shook his head.

"Oh, come on, Marik." Bakura said. "It won't kill you."

Marik huffed and handed it to her. She held it with a twinkle in her eyes. "So cool…" After a while, she broke from her trance, and handed it back. "I-I'm sorry, I'm Yuna. It's nice to meet you, Marik."

"Nice to mee— wait, how do you know my name?"

Bakura raised a hand. "Also in the explanation."

Before Marik could respond, he was being dragged by Yuna. "Wha—hey!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?! Unhand me!"

"Nope. You have to come home with us."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, you'll be attacked by rabid fangirls who want to rape you. Also, we have other people from your world in my house." She said that last part with distaste. Marik looked at Bakura, who nodded.

"Fine, I'll go with you."

"Good."

As they walked, Marik cast a glance at Yuna, who was in front of Bakura and him. He cast a glance at Bakura. "There's a spirit near her…"

"I know…" Bakura whispered back, "It might be like the Pharaoh and Yugi, but we cannot be certain."

"We need to keep an eye on her." Bakura nodded in agreement.

—

Yuna, Marik, and Bakura walked through the front door of the house, Yuna telling Marik to not say a word. The one thing she hated about school days: going home. Because that's the only time the characters could see her. Bakura walked in behind her and Marik and shut the door. Yuna looked over everyone. Yusei and his friends were in the garage, trying to help the progress on the motorbike, and the other two groups were in the living room watching TV. Bakura watched as Yuna's eyes flickered crimson, and he frowned. He nudged Yuna toward the stairs, and Yuna complied. Right as she put her foot on the first step, she heard the door slam open, and someone's panting.

"Yuna!"

Yuna stiffened as she heard Jamie calling her name. Zane muted the TV and everyone looked over, shocked at her appearance since they hadn't seen her in so long, but their shock turned into hate when they saw her and Marik. Yuna turned from them and started walking up the stairs. Jamie walked over.

"Yuna, wait! We need to talk! Plea—ACK!" She choked a bit when Bakura grabbed the back of her collar and yanked her back onto the ground. Jaden stood up quickly.

"What the hell man?!" Jaden exclaimed as he and Syrus ran to help a stunned Jamie up. Bakura said nothing, only glared.

"Bakura, what the heck?" Joey exclaimed angrily. "Ya coulda choked her!"

"And I wanted to." Everyone froze in shock or anger. "I wanted to kill her. In fact, I want to kill every one of you. Besides Kaiba."

"Kaiba?" Yugi blinked.

"Well that was kind of insensitive." Marik stated. Bakura glared, and he raised his hands in mock surrender.

Yuna watched from the halfway point on the steps, her card around her neck glowing faintly yellow. Marik looked over and frowned in confusion. _A second presence?_

Bakura looked down angrily at a petrified Jamie. "You, and all your little asshole friends here, are going to leave. Yuna. Alone. Got it?" He snarled. Jamie frowned.

"Yuna, what is going on!?" Yuna didn't answer, her hair covering her eyes. "Yuna, answer me!"

"Why?"

Everyone looked at Yuna, whose voice sounded broken. "…Yuna…?"

"Why should I answer you… when you never answered me?" Jamie frowned.

"Fine… but please… just answer me this…" She looked at Jaden, then Yugi, then the rest, Bakura, then finally back at Yuna. "…How long has it been… since we last talked?"

The silence was deafening.

"You should not have to have me answer that."

"Just answer it, Yuna!" Yami ordered angrily, shocking Jamie.

"Yeah! Don't lie to her!" Joey shouted.

Everyone started yelling at her to answer, and other things. Finally, she snapped. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, shocking everyone into silence. "You want to know how long it's been?!" she gripped the bar next to the stairs. "You want to know?! Well I'll tell you!" Jaden, Yami, Bakura, and Marik's eyes widened as the spirit of her own Millennium Puzzle appeared beside her, angrily glaring at all of them with her arms crossed, glowing a bright gold. "It's been TWO MONTHS!" They spoke in sync. Everyone flinched. "TWO MONTHS since I last talked to ANY of you! You were all supposed to be protagonists! You were supposed to HELP people! But no!" She turned and ran up the stairs, Bakura following. A few moments later, she came out with multiple things. "I hate Yu-Gi-Oh!" She exclaimed, throwing down a bag that spilt pieces of her broken duel disk. "I hate Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5D's!" She threw the Millennium Items down, and some people had to duck to not get hit as they smashed from the impact. "And I HATE YOU!" they yelled. Her card glowed and a bright gold colored Winged Dragon of Ra appeared, screeching when she said last thing she took out was a gold box with the eye of Horus. Jamie's eyes widened as Yuna chucked it as hard as she could. Jaden moved Jamie to the side. The box hit the ground where she was just at, making a dent and a couple cracks on the floor. But that wasn't shocking. What was shocking was when the box shattered, showing the pieces of the Puzzle.

"Yuna…" Jamie whispered, staring at the eye piece of the Puzzle.

"Oh don't worry." Everyone turned to look at her. 'It's been in that damn state for the whole two months since it was broken! I never even tried! Why try to repair something that's already broken, huh?!" She yelled, making the others flinch. At that moment, the door opened and Yuu came running.

"Yuna!" Yuu exclaimed, then looked around in shock at the broken Items and everyone's faces. She looked at Yuna, whose face was red with anger. "Yuna, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Why should you care?!" she retorted. "You're both my sisters yet you haven't talked to me in two months! You're so busy hanging out with your perfect love-life while I'm becoming a damn outcast!" Her card glowed brighter, and everyone's eyes widened as Ra's form became more visible, it's nonexistent body phasing through the places its body touched. Yuna reached into her box and took out her deck, or more importantly, her first deck. Yugi's deck. The deck she made herself was strapped on her belt. Yuu and Jamie's eyes widened as she walked to the window.

"Yuna no!"

"What are you doing?! You spent years making that deck!"

Yuna growled and threw the cards out the window, making them scatter, then turned away, storming off into her room and slamming the door, making everyone wince. Bakura, who was next to her with his arms crossed through the entire thing, look at everyone calmly.

"You all really f***ed up." With that, he walked into the room as well, closing the door. Marik followed, but was stopped by Yami.

"Why are you here, Marik?" He growled. Marik rolled his eyes.

"These two found me and offered a place to stay, so I'm staying here." Marik explained. He walked up the stairs, then turned to them. "And I may have just gotten here, but I can already tell how screwed you all are." He walked into the room and closed the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_Yami glared at Yuna again. Yuna looked at the floor, taking deep, shaky breaths to try and calm herself down so she won't cry. She didn't mean for them to get angry, none of them did. She didn't even notice Yugi was walking toward her until she saw his shoes in her vision. She held her breath and looked at Yugi, who looked sad. She looked back down. Her eyes widened as she felt Yugi hug her. She froze slightly, and was about to hug him back when she heard a soft sound, then Yugi pulled back, holding the necklace she had in his hand, shocking her. Everyone had watched as Yugi took a couple steps back, then over to the trash where he threw out the necklace. Yuna heard the clank it made when it hit the bin, but was too shocked to watch. Tears started to form in her eyes as everything slowly caught up to her. Bakura watched with a frown, knowing that what he did just destroyed her. No one, however, noticed the faint glow the puzzle had._

—

" _And take this too!" She heard from behind her. She stopped when she felt Bakura's arms around her, then a smash, and a bunch of clinks. Her eyes widened and she looked over Bakura at the now-in-pieces Puzzle._

" _Oh…" She whispered. Bakura looked at her, then at the Pharaoh._

" _You idiot! You know how HARD she worked for that?!" Bakura yelled in anger, but was stopped by Yuna._

" _No… it's okay…" He looked over in shock, surprised at the dead voice coming from the once-happy girl. She walked down the stairs and grabbed the pieces, putting them in her bag. "It's been broken a million times…" she explained. "…what's one more…?" She grabbed her backpack and walked back upstairs, opening and closing her door. Everyone was silent, then Bakura turned to everyone with a glare that could kill puppies._

" _You know, Pharaoh, I was told you were the hero in the little anime with the runt. But right now, I'm having a hard time believing that." With that, he turned and walked into Yuna's room, locking it. Everyone was silent. But they could hear the sobs coming from the girl's room._

—

 _The next morning, Yuna woke up at an inhumane hour, and started cooking breakfast. Bakura, who had heard her, walked over to her as she was 'in the zone'. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you doing this?" he asked._

 _She looked up at him, then down at the eggs with a frown as she continued to scramble them. "I'm still a host…" she said. "And you guys are my guests… I'm not going to let you and Kaiba eat any disgusting food my sisters try to make."_

" _Tch… Well if you tell me, those assholes deserved it." Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms._

" _But you and Kaiba don't… neither do my sisters…"_

" _They abandoned you! How long has it been since they found out?"_

"… _Two months…"_

" _And now many times have your sisters asked you what was wrong or even spared a glance at you!?"_

"…"

" _Exactly! They don't deserve it!"_

—

" _Wy haven't you tried to complete the Puzzle yet?" Yuna's eyes darkened, and Bakura started to regret asking her._

" _Because… Why pick up the pieces when it'll just shatter again? There's no reason for me to do so because there's no point. The people who owned it hate me now, and it'll just keep breaking."_

 _Bakura frowned. Like your heart? He thought, looking at the Puzzle. The presence is weaker… but I have a feeling it is not even close to happy._

—

" _Hey, what's the big idea, Bakura? She's my sister and I can talk to her if I want to!"_

" _Oh really? When was the last time you spoke with her?"_

" _A couple days ago, why?" Jamie asked in confusion. Bakura's face darkened and Yuna started crying. Jamie reached out, but was slapped back by Bakura. "Wha—"_

" _You're even more stupid than I thought!" Bakura yelled, making everyone in the halls stop and look. "You don't even know how long it's been!" Jamie and the others (besides Yuna) stared in fear of the man as his Millennium Item started glowing. "Let me give you a hint, Jamie," he started, his voice filled with venom. Jamie's eyes slowly widened in pure horror as another being appeared next to Bakura. This figure was transparent, and looked like an older Yuna, with her eyes deep crimson and hard as stone. She spoke at the same time as Bakura, giving off an eerie sense. "The only ones to talk to Yuna within the last few days were ME and KAIBA!" He screamed in anger, making Jamie shut up and freeze. Bakura took Yuna's hand and led her away, Yuna following while trying and failing to wipe her eyes and get rid of the tears._

"… _Yuna?"_

—

"Hello?"

" _Yuu, it's Jamie. I have a question."_

"What is it?"

" _When was the last time we talked to Yuna?" She asked. The line was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again._

"A couple days. Why? Is something wrong?" _She could hear the worry in her sister's voice._

 _Jamie frowned and watched as Bakura and Yuna walked away, not even sparing her a glance. "I'm starting to think there is…"_

—

 _Suddenly, they heard a loud crash and bang, followed by a few curses from a voice Yuna knew very well. Her eyes widened. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" She ran quickly, Bakura following behind her. They turned a corner and saw a familiar tan body with sandy hair, upside-down in a pile of trash, and groaning. This sight alone, as well as Bakura's shocked-as-hell face, made Yuna laugh in a way that she hadn't done since she was ignored._

 _Marik looked at them annoyed. "What are you laughing at?"_

—

" _Yuna, what is going on!?" Yuna didn't answer, her hair covering her eyes. "Yuna, answer me!"_

" _Why?"_

 _Everyone froze. They looked at Yuna, whose voice sounded broken. "…Yuna…?"_

" _Why should I answer you… when you never answered me?"_

—

 _Everyone started yelling at her to answer, and other things. Finally, she snapped. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, shocking everyone into silence. "You want to know how long it's been?!" she gripped the bar next to the stairs. "You want to know?! Well I'll tell you!" Jaden, Yami, Bakura, and Marik's eyes widened as the spirit of her own Millennium Puzzle appeared beside her, angrily glaring at all of them with her arms crossed, glowing a bright gold. "It's been TWO MONTHS!" They spoke in sync. Everyone flinched. "TWO MONTHS since I last talked to ANY of you! You were all supposed to be protagonists! You were supposed to HELP people! But no!" She turned and ran up the stairs, Bakura following. A few moments later, she came out with multiple things. "I hate Yu-Gi-Oh!" She exclaimed, throwing down a bag that spilt pieces of her broken duel disk. "I hate Yu-Gi-Oh GX and 5D's!" She threw the Millennium Items down, and some people had to duck to not get hit as they smashed from the impact. "And I HATE YOU!" they yelled. Her card glowed and a bright gold colored Winged Dragon of Ra appeared, screeching when she said last thing she took out was a gold box with the eye of Horus. Jamie's eyes widened as Yuna chucked it as hard as she could. Jaden moved Jamie to the side. The box hit the ground where she was just at, making a dent and a couple cracks on the floor. But that wasn't shocking. What was shocking was when the box shattered, showing the pieces of the Puzzle._

—

"Yuna."

"…"

"Yuna!"

"…"

"Yuna, you have to come out at some point!"

"…"

Yuu sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Yuna, you can't stay in there forever!" She didn't hear a reply to that either, and decided to walk back downstairs, where all the others were waiting eagerly. When they heard her footsteps, they looked at her. She shook her head, and everyone deflated.

"I can't believe this…" Jamie whispered. Jaden rubbed her shoulder slightly, trying to comfort her. "She's my own sister and I didn't even notice how she felt…" Jamie covered her face in her hands. Yuu sighed and sat next to Yusei, giving a cold look to everyone.

"What happened? I want to know every detail about when you found out, and I want to know _now_." She emphasized the last word angrily, and Yami flinched. Yuu noticed and everyone looked to him.

Yami sighed and told them everything, with Jaden and Yusei putting in their two cents. Yami explained his suspicions about Yuna and that he didn't want anyone to know until he had proof. He also explained that it was his distrust that caused everyone to find out. They all explained how they went into the different rooms and saw the evidence.

"Wait, hold up." Jamie jumped in, stopping the story. "If you guys realized we were all hiding this from you, why didn't you do to us what you did to Jamie to make her like that?"

Yami looked down. "She said… that it was her idea to keep this a secret. And that you guys didn't really have a say in the matter." Yuu and Jamie's eyes widened.

"That's not right…"

"Huh?" Everyone looked to Yuu.

"That's… _I_ was the one who came up with the idea to hide it!"

"She must have lied to keep you guys from doing the same to us…" Jamie looked down sadly. "Which means…"

"She took all the blame…" Yugi finished solemnly, tears pricking his eyes. Joey pat the boy on the back.

"After we were told that, she went up the stairs… that's when…" Ryo trailed off, looking at Yami, who was looking down in shame.

"That's when I threw her Millennium Puzzle at her…" The sisters gasped. "Bakura shielded her, but it still broke." Yami looked at the pieces of the replica that were sprawled on the table, some pieces dented or broken. "Then she went upstairs and we hadn't seen her since…"

"This is so unfair." Jamie said, tears in her eyes. "What is she trying to do? She can't take on all this hate by herself… It's inhuman… We all should have taken the blame, not our baby sister…"

"But she still took care of us." Everyone turned to Jack, whose arms were crossed and his eyes to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Jamie, Yuu, can either of you cook?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Then who has been making us our breakfasts for the past couple months?" Everyone looked at each other, their faces full of guilt.

"No way…" Joey whispered.

"Even after everything we did to her…" Jaden said.

"She still treated us well and fed us…"

"And then there was the spirit…" Everyone turned to Yami with questioning looks, "I won't question that everyone had seen the Winged Dragon of Ra's spirit… but there was another spirit. Just like Yuna is the equivalent of Yugi in this world, that spirit is the equivalent of me."

"No way…"

Everyone was silent for a while, then they heard a door opening and closing, making everyone look up expectantly, only to frown when they saw Marik walking down the stairs and toward the kitchen. "Marik!" He stopped and looked over to Jamie, who had stood up. He raised an eyebrow. "How… how is she—"

"She's doing fine. Aside from, well…" He cut her off.

"W-what?"

Marik sighed and crossed his arms. "You all really f(EFF!)ed up, you know. She refuses to leave her room for any reason." Everyone looked down in guilt. Yami noticed something and frowned.

"Marik, where's the Millennium Rod?"

Marik blinked. "Oh, it's with Yuna." He turned away. "Said something about it and the Ring being her favorites." Yuu and Jamie froze, looking at each other in shock. Marik came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with some food. He noticed the two girls' shocked expressions. "What?"

"That's impossible… The Millennium Rod can't be her favorite."

"Why not?"

"Because… her favorite was the Puzzle." Yuu finished.

Marik scoffed and looked at the table with the pieces. "Oh yes, because I'd definitely love the item _my_ favorite character smashed in my face when he said he hated me. Oh, silly me." He mocked, making Yami and Yugi looked down in shame, Yami's fists clenching. They heard the door open.

"Hey Marik! Where the hell is that food?! You're missing the best part! Melvin just appeared!" Marik looked at Yuna, whose head was poked out. Everyone was shocked.

"Yuna!" Jamie smiled, but frowned when Yuna ignored her.

"Who the f(EFF!) is Melvin?"

"If you had hurried up, you'd've known!" She exclaimed. Marik shied and walked up the stairs.

"W-wait!" Yugi exclaimed, standing. Everyone watched as he raced up the stairs. Marik walked in ad Yugi stopped at the door. "Yuna!" Yuna stopped and looked at him. She frowned darkly. Yugi panted, then looked at where the paintings of the Gods used to be, and widened his eyes when he saw nothing but the wall. "Yuna… what—"

"Go away, Yugi." She slammed the door in his face, making him flinch. He started to pound on the door.

"Yuna! Please, open the door! YUNA!" Everyone watched as Yugi tried frantically to get her attention.

—

Yuna sighed as she heard Yugi pounding and yelling her name. She rubbed her forehead. "Should I get him out?" Bakura asked.

"No…" She lowered her hand, Ra's card glowing. She stood and walked to the door, opening it and glaring at Yugi, making him flinch.

"Yuna, I…"

"Go away." Yugi looked down, then at her. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw the card glowing once again.

"Y-Yuna…."

"I said… LEAVE!" Ra's spirit appeared, its eyes bright red, roaring loudly as it flew toward Yugi, head butting the kid and sending him down the stairs.

"YUGI!" Everyone exclaimed. That's all Yuna heard before she slammed the door.

Marik blinked. "Wow… How on earth does that happen?"

"I don't know… Ever since Jamie gave me this card, I felt a connection with it…" She took the card and looked at it. "The Winged Dragon of Ra… my favorite God card…"

"Interesting…" Marik mumbled to himself. _So her favorite card is Ra… Hold on… is this where the dark presence is?_ "Yuna, why is it your favorite?"

"Hm? Oh, well it's because of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. They always say "Holy Ra" and I thought it was funny. Also I love the name they made it. "Mega-Ultra Chicken"."

"Yeah, it is kind of funny…" Marik thought, then looked at them. "Oi, Fluffy."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like calling you that."

"Grr…."

"Oh!" Yuna stood abruptly. "I know what we could watch!"

The two boys looked uncertainly at each other, then at her. "What?" They asked with unease.

"Marik Plays!" The boys deadpanned.

"Marik plays what?"

"I play what?"

"It's something by LittleKuriboh, who does YGOAS. Basically he records himself playing a video game, then does commentary on it with you and Bakura as main characters."

"I'M bloody in it, too?"

"Yup."

"Oh god no…"

"I say we watch it." Marik says.

"No one asked you."

"Watch it, Fluffy. Or shall I call you Florence?" He turns to Yuna. "There are truly a lot of options for one person."

"Why you little—"

"Anyway, guys." She said, differing their attention, "We could either watch Marik Plays Bloodlines or Marik Plays Slender: The Arrival. I personally like Bloodlines better, and there are 16 Parts up."

"What's the game about?"

"It's where you play as a vampire. In the first episode or two, I remember Marik freaking out…"

"Why?" Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yuna pointed upward and smiled. "Vampires do not have tans."

Bakura burst out laughing and Marik blushed. "Sh-shut up, Fluffly!"

"Oh!"

"What?" they said, turning to her.

"I remembered the big reason I liked Ra!"

"It's design?" Marik asked.

"It's power?" Bakura wondered.

"Nope! It's something Marik said in Bloodlines actually."

"…Oh GOD no…"

"PLEASE tell!"

"Well, Marik was trying to hack a computer, and he talked about how short the password is. And he talked about his own password." Bakura leaned in excitedly, hoping to get some dirt on Marik. Marik just looked away with an embarrassed blush. He said…"

—

"' _Great PC from the sky, hear my cry! Transform thy self from off to on and give me access to my pr0n! Envelope my face with your glow so that to YouTube I can go! Unlock your files from deep within so that together we can look at funny pictures of cats! Bring me to the Desktop as I call your name, WINGED PC OF RA!' …It takes friggin' ages."_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura fell off Yuna's bed, laughing like a maniac, while Marik was sitting cross-legged, a his head bent down and covered by a hand exasperatedly. Marik sighed as Yuna part his back, chuckling as well.

"I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

"Nope. But hey, it's better than _Leather Pants._ " At that, they both looked to Yuna, who was wide-eyed, and Marik looked shocked.

"Show me!" Bakura exclaimed. Yuna got between him and the computer.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It'll embarrass you both!"

"I don't care!"

Meanhile, Marik was on the laptop.

"Marik!"

"Hm?"

"I showed embarrassing things of you, what about Bakura?" Marik's eyes lit up and Bakura's darkened. "Look up _Pharaoh's Throne_. He gets beat by the Pharaoh in rap!" Marik looked it up quickly.

"Don't you DA—"

—

Yuu and Jamie stood in the kitchen, looking over what to have for dinner. They looked at each other with a frown, and sighed. "I really hope Yuna's doing alright… What we did was…"

"Awful?"

"Yeah…" Then the ground shook slightly and they heard screams and laughs, followed by loud thumping noises. Everyone went to the bottom of the stairs and looked up with confused expressions. Then, everything was summed up in one sentence, or one lyric, that they heard blaring from the room.

" _Just because you have a sexy star upon your face,_

 _You think you've got the right to command the Egyptian Race."_

"Is that…?" Jamie whispered.

"Yeah…" Yuu answered with a slight nod. "They're watching Yu-Gi-Oh… But why?"

"Egyptian?" The girls looked over at Yami, who was confused.

"Yeah. There was a Parody song with you in charge. Bakura was in it too." She pointed to the room. "Those lyrics were from you to him." Then they heard laughter, and strained their ears to hear the next lyrics.

" _Not for nothing but your nonsense is kind of a bore._

 _I was more intimidated by those guys from season 4."_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP, MARIK!"

"YOU SHUT UP, FLUFFY!"

Everyone sweatdropped. They turned to look at Yuu, who was begging. "Please don't destroy the house, PLEASE don't destroy the house!"

Yami looked at Yugi, both exchanging frowns, though Yami could tell Yugi was on the verge of tears. Yami sighed. _This is all my fault…_ he thought. He looked at the girls. "Yuu. Jamie."

"Huh?" She looked over at Yami. "What is it?"

Yami looked down. "I want to know how we can make it up to Yuna." The girls looked at each other with a frown. "Please…" He looked at Yugi, who was fighting back tears.

"Well…"

"We don't really get Yuna mad, but when we do, she asks us to duel her."

Yami blinked. "Really?" The girls nodded. Yami looked down in thought. "…Also, did you guys notice anything strange when she was dueling us?"

"Strange? How?" Jaden asked.

"She had a red glint in her eyes."

"That's weird…" Yuu stated.

"Hold on! I remembered before you guys came here! After I gave her my Ra card! We went to school and dueled each other in Homeroom! Her eyes had a red tint to them!" Jamie exclaimed, shocking Yuu.

"And you didn't think to tell us this BEFORE?!"

"Musta slipped my mind."

"Do you think it could be the Ra card?" Joey asked. Yusei frowned.

"I wouldn't "

"It's not." Jamie said. "When that appeared, she was even harder to duel. I actually lost against her secondary deck."

"What?! But you always win!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Hold on, what's her secondary deck?" Crow asked.

"It's the one she made herself, after completing Yugi's deck when she found Exodia. It's all Spellcasters. Like Dark Magician of Chaos and things like that."

"I… see…" Yami looked down, then back at her with wide eyes. "EXODIA?!"

The girls nodded. "She spent YEARS looking for those pieces!"

Yuu was quiet as everyone else talked, then she turned to Jamie. "Jamie."

"What's up?"

"Where did you get the God card?" Everyone turned to her and she sweat nervously.

"Uh… well…"

"Jamie…" Yuu glared.

"Some dude gave them to me!" She confessed, holding her hands up in the air. "He said to treat them with care and to give them to a powerful duelist. I split the cards so we could each have one…"

Yuu frowned. "What did he look like?"

"It was too dark to see… Uhm… he might have had blue hair… or maybe it was yellow… I—" her eyes widened. "…Yuu?"

"What?"

"He ha blue AND yellow hair…" she whispered in shock, "And there's only one person I can think of who has that hair…"

"…Paradox."

"We're screwed…"

"Hold on, if Paradox gave us the cards, he must've done something with them!"

"Wait, what about Slifer and Obelisk?" Yami asked.

"We never used them. Well, I didn't use Slifer. What about you, sis?" Jammie turned to Yuu, who shook her head and agreed, saying she felt something was wrong with it.

"Then she's the only on who used it…"

"Why did she use it and not us?" Jamie asked, collapsing onto the couch. "Why did it have to be our sister who went corrupt?"

"She was the weakest." Everyone jumped out of their skin and turned to Kaiba.

"Oh… Kaiba… Forgot you were here…" Jamie whispered, a hand on her chest to calm herself. "Wait, what did you say?"

"She's the youngest, and most vulnerable. One who will go through great length to accomplish a goal." Kaiba explained. "If Paradox intended these cards to go to the strongest duelist, you might have just something extremely bad." Jamie looked down. "But," he continued, "As long as the three God cards are not controlled by her, we'll be fine."

"We need to get the card away from her," Yuu said.

"We need to beat her in a duel."

"Hey Yuu?" She looked to Jamie. "Do you think the reason she freaked out that much was because of Ra and Paradox's help?" Yuu looked down in thought. "I mean… she threw out Yugi's deck! I know we ignored her, but she shouldn't have gone through that great a length. She cherishes the cards like her own lifeline—" Yuu and Jamie looked at each other in shock.

"Oh God no…"

"We've been saying that a lot in this chapter, haven't we?"

"Hold on…" Yami mumbled as he saw the Puzzle's eye glow.

Suddenly, there was a bright light in front of everyone, causing them to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed down, there was a very pissed off, transparent Yuna, with her jacket like Yami's.

"Yuna!" Jamie exclaimed. The girl looked at her with an angry look.

"I am not Yuna. I am the Spirit of Yuna's Millennium Puzzle, also known as Yui," the Spirit explained.

"Yui… so you are the presence I have sensed." Yami muttered.

Yui nodded. "Yes. I am very weak, as of now. My Puzzle has been broken for some time, and I was never able to come into full contact, like Yami and Yugi, with Yuna." she said regretfully.

Everyone looked at each other as she continued, "Please, I need you to help Yuna… she is in danger. And I fear we haven't got a lot of time…"


	8. Chapter 8

" _Wait, hold up." Jamie jumped in, stopping the story. "If you guys realized we were all hiding this from you, why didn't you do to us what you did to Jamie to make her like that?"_

 _Yami looked down. "She said… that it was her idea to keep this a secret. And that you guys didn't really have a say in the matter." Yuu and Jamie's eyes widened._

" _That's not right…"_

" _Huh?" Everyone looked to Yuu._

" _That's…_ I _was the one who came up with the idea to hide it!"_

" _She must have lied to keep you guys from doing the same to us…" Jamie looked down sadly. "Which means…"_

" _She took all the blame…" Yugi finished solemnly, tears pricking his eyes._

—

 _Yami noticed something and frowned._

" _Marik, where's the Millennium Rod?"_

 _Marik blinked. "Oh, it's with Yuna." He turned away. "Said something about it being her favorite." Yuu and Jamie froze, looking at each other in shock. Marik came out of the kitchen a few minutes later with some food. He noticed the two girls' shocked expressions. "What?"_

" _That's impossible… The Millennium Rod can't be her favorite."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because… her favorite was the Puzzle." Yuu finished._

 _Marik scoffed and looked at the table with the pieces. "Oh yes, because I'd definitely love the item my favorite character smashed in my face when he said he hated me. Oh, silly me." He mocked, making Yami and Yugi looked down in shame, Yami's fists clenching._

—

" _Yuna, I…"_

" _Go away." Yugi looked down, then at her. He opened his mouth to speak when he saw the card glowing once again._

" _Y-Yuna…."_

" _I said…_ LEAVE _!" Ra's spirit appeared, roaring loudly as it flew toward Yugi, head butting the kid and sending him down the stairs._

" _YUGI!" Everyone exclaimed. That's all Yuna heard before she slammed the door._

—

" _I know what we could watch!"_

 _The two boys looked uncertainly at each other, then at her. "What?" They asked with unease._

" _Marik Plays!"_

" _Marik plays what?"_

" _I play what?"_

" _It's something by LittleKuriboh, who does YGOAS. Basically he records himself playing a video game, then does commentary on it with you and Bakura as main characters."_

" _I'M bloody in it, too?"_

" _Yup."_

" _Oh god no…"_

" _I say we watch it." Marik says._

" _No one asked you."_

" _Watch it, Fluffy. Or shall I call you Florence?" He turns to Yuna. "There are truly a lot of options for one person."_

" _Why you little—"_

—

 _Yami looked down. "I want to know how we can make it up to Yuna." The girls looked at each other with a frown. "Please…" He looked at Yugi, who was fighting back tears._

" _Well…"_

" _We don't really get Yuna mad, but when we do, she asks us to duel her."_

 _Yami blinked. "Really?" The girls nodded. Yami looked down in thought. "…Also, did you guys notice anything strange when she was dueling us?"_

" _Strange? How?" Jaden asked._

" _She had a red glint in her eyes."_

" _That's weird…" Yuu stated._

" _Hold on! I remembered before you guys came here! After I gave her my Ra card! We went to school and dueled each other in Homeroom! Her eyes had a red tint to them!" Jamie exclaimed, shocking Yuu._

" _And you didn't think to tell us this BEFORE?!"_

" _Musta slipped my mind."_

—

" _Some dude gave them to me!" She confessed, holding her hands up in the air. "He said to treat them with care and to give them to a powerful duelist. I split the cards so we could each have one…"_

 _Yuu frowned. "What did he look like?"_

" _It was too dark to see… Uhm… he might have had blue hair… or maybe it was yellow… I—" her eyes widened. "…Yuu?"_

" _What?"_

" _He ha blue AND yellow hair…" she whispered in shock, "And there's only one person I can think of who has that hair…"_

" _Paradox."_

" _We're screwed…"_

—

" _We need to get the card away from her," Yuu said._

" _We need to beat her in a duel."_

—

" _I am not Yuna. I am the Spirit of Yuna's Millennium Puzzle, also known as Yui," the Spirit explained._

" _Yui… so you are the presence I have sensed." Yami muttered._

 _Yui nodded. "Yes. I am very weak, as of now. My Puzzle has been broken for some time, and I was never able to come into full contact, like Yami and Yugi, with Yuna." she said regretfully._

 _Everyone looked at each other as she continued, "Please, I need you to help Yuna… she is in danger. And I fear we haven't got a lot of time…"_

—

Yami stared at the puzzle silently, a frown on his face. _Yui seemed pretty desperate… After all, the Millennium Puzzle is in pieces. She must have used up a lot of strength in order to appear like that._ He thought to himself, his brow creasing. Yugi saw how troubled he was and sat down next to him. He placed a hesitant hand on Yami's shoulder, making him just and turn to him. "Yugi?"

"Pharaoh, are you alright?" Yami frowned. "You look very troubled."

The Pharaoh sighed. "Yes, Yugi. This Puzzle that belonged to Yuna… the presence inside it really needs our help…"

"Can she come back out and communicate with you?"

He nodded. "No. The presence is weak. She used all her strength to appear to us. I will need to reassemble to Puzzle." He looked at Yugi, who looked determined. The Pharaoh smiled.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Yugi exclaimed, turning to the Puzzle and getting right to work.

—

"What are you two doing?" Yuu and Yusei asked, looking down at Yami and Yugi from behind the couch.

"We're fixing the Puzzle." Yugi answered.

"Why?" Yuu asked.

"The spirit will be able to contact Yuna and communicate with me easier if it's complete."

"I'm still really confused… I bought this thing off eBay!"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is Yuna's safety." Yugi whispered the last part, but everyone heard it.

"Hey guys, what about Marik and Bakura?" Jamie asked. "I mean, they're with her. Shouldn't they have noticed something? Like, oh I don't know, FREAKING MEGA-CHICKEN UP THERE?!"

"I'm not sure. They could have their suspicions."

"Maybe we should ask if there was anything suspicious she did in their care. Bakura hasn't left her side since…" Jamie gulped and took a deep breath. Jaden pat her shoulder comfortingly.

"You guys can do that. Yugi and I will finish here." Yami said. Jamie and Jaden nodded and walked upstairs.

—

*Knock Knock Knock*

Bakura sighed as he stood from next to Marik and Yuna. They were watching Marik Plays Bloodlines, what could PAHSIBLY be more important? He opened the door and groaned. "What do you two dweebs want?" He scowled.

Jamie frowned. "Bakura, we need to talk to you." Bakura "tch'd" and turned away, but Jamie grabbed his arm. " _Please_! It's about Yuna!" Bakura frowned and looked at the two who were concentrating on the laptop screen, then at the two outside. Sighing, he nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He instantly glared at the two. "What do you want that could be important enough for me to stop watching Marik make a fool of himself?" Bakura asked in irritation. He hated these guys enough. Jaden and Jamie looked at each other, then Jaden spoke up.

"Has… has Yuna been acting… strange… lately?" Jaden asked. Bakura frowned.

"Not that I saw, but why do you care? Last I checked, you guys were caught up in your own love-sickness." He said, crossing his arms.

"It's just—"

"Please, Bakura! We think Yuna might be in trouble!" Bakura's eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

"The card I gave her. The one who gave it to me was Paradox!"

"That man from the movie?"

"Yeah. Something happened when she had first played that card! Yuu and I aren't affected because we never used our God cards!" Jamie explained, out of breath. "A-and if something IS wrong, then we have to get the God card away from Yuna before she goes berserk!"

Bakura looked at the pathetic sight in front of him, then sighs. "You really are pathetic. What would make you think I'd believe you?" Jamie and Jaden looked at each other with sorrow etched on their faces. Then, Jamie looked at him.

"Yami agreed for us to ask you for help." Bakura looked shocked. "Please, just help us." Jaden pleaded. Bakura frowned at them, then sighed.

"Fine, but if you're wrong, I'm going to kill you."

The two nodded. "Just watch out for her, okay?" Bakura nodded and went back into the room.

"What's goin' on, Bakura?" Said albino turned to Yuna, who looked confused. Marik was beside her watching Marik Plays. Bakura sighed.

"Nothing, nothing." Bakura turned to Yuna, who looked confused. "Hey Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"May I see your God card?" He asked. Yuna nodded and climbed off the bed. She grabbed her deck off the shelf and sifted through it, grabbed Ra, and put it back. Yuna had taken it out of its laminated casing the night before so she could use it for dueling, though she could just always put it back into the small lamination. She handed the albino her card. Bakura took it in his hand and stared at it. He concentrated, trying to use his Shadow Magic.

" _Grrrr…."_

Bakura's eyes shot open and he dropped the card like it burned him. He stared at the card in shock. The card… the card was supposed to be fake. It wasn't supposed to have a spirit… _So… why did it growl at me…?_ he thought to himself, still stunned. He jumped when Yuna touched his arm.

"Bakura?" she asked concerned, a frown on her face. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Bakura shook himself from his daze and looked at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry, Yuna." He reassured her. Yuna nodded. "Why don't you and Marik keep watching? I have to use the restroom."

"Okay… Hurry back." she said, picking up the fallen card and putting it back in the deck before walking back to the bed.

Marik gave his friend a sideways confused glance, and Bakura just shook his head and mouthed 'later' before walking out the door. Marik sighed and resumed watching the video.

—

Bakura closed the door and walked down the steps, looking down at his hand that held the card. _I didn't imagine this… this pain…_ He stared at the burned flesh of his palm and fingers. _I… I really was burned by that thing… I felt as though I had touched the sun…_

"Bakura."

He was thrust from his thoughts when Yami called out to him. Bakura lowered his hand and looked at Yami and the others, worry on their faces. Bakura sighed. "These cards… they're supposed to be fake, right?" Jamie and Yuu nodded. "Duel monsters doesn't exist here, right?" Another nod. "You're wrong."

"W-what?!"

Bakura held open his palm, showing them the burn marks. "When I tried to use my Shadow Magic, I heard a low growl, then the card burned me."

"B-but that's impossible!" Yuu cried out in shock.

"That… just can't be…" Seto whispered, shock forming on his face, albeit only slightly.

"Kami, no…" Yugi whispered, covering his mouth in horror.

"Oh Yuna… What should we do?"

"We need to finish the Puzzle as quickly as possible."

""RIGHT!""


	9. Chapter 9

_**This is going to be a short chapter, but a nice one. I realized that I had neglected Ryou Bakura's character, so this chapter is focusing on him. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I might do Seto's character next as I have also neglected him, but for now, here's this. Also, chapters will appear slowly as I no longer have my school laptop and am using my mother's or my sister's laptop. I am also getting a job so I can get my own, so until then, sorry!**_

" _What's goin' on, Bakura?" Said albino turned to Yuna, who looked confused. Marik was beside her watching Marik Plays. Bakura sighed._

" _Nothing, nothing." Bakura turned to Yuna, who looked confused. "Hey Yuna?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _May I see your God card?" He asked. Yuna nodded and climbed off the bed. She grabbed her deck off the shelf and sifted through it, grabbed Ra, and put it back. Yuna had taken it out of its laminated casing the night before so she could use it for dueling, though she could just always put it back into the small lamination. She handed the albino her card. Bakura took it in his hand and stared at it. He concentrated, trying to use his Shadow Magic._

"Grrrr…."

 _Bakura's eyes shot open and he dropped the card like it burned him. He stared at the card in shock. The card… the card was supposed to be fake. It wasn't supposed to have a spirit…_ So… why did it growl at me…? _he thought to himself, still stunned. He jumped when Yuna touched his arm._

—

 _Bakura lowered his hand and looked at Yami and the others, worry on their faces. Bakura sighed. "These cards… they're supposed to be fake, right?" Jamie and Yuu nodded. "Duel monsters doesn't exist here, right?" Another nod. "You're wrong."_

" _W-what?!"_

 _Bakura held open his palm, showing them the burn marks. "When I tried to use my Shadow Magic, I heard a low growl, then the card burned me."_

" _B-but that's impossible!" Yuu cried out in shock._

" _That… just can't be…" Seto whispered, shock forming on his face, albeit only slightly._

" _Kami, no…" Yugi whispered, covering his mouth in horror._

" _Oh Yuna… What should we do?"_

" _We need to finish the Puzzle as quickly as possible."_

"" _RIGHT!""_

—

"There's just one really confusing thing I can't find an answer to…" Jamie whispered.

"What's that?" Jaden asked, looking at her as he picked up a puzzle piece.

"Why would Paradox come here?" she asked, getting the others' attention, "I mean, if he's here, then that might explain how you guys came here."

"Hm… Ya could be on to somet'in. I don't remember how we got here, so ya could be right," Joey agreed.

"Wait…" Syrus said, getting everyone's attention, "If Paradox gave you the cards, then he will probably be coming back here to get Yuna. Which means…"

"We need to stall for time. Someone needs to challenge Yuna to a duel."

"But if we do that, then Paradox's powers will grow stronger, right?" Yuu said in concern. Jaden snapped his fingers.

"I got it!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

Jaden pointed to Yami and Yugi. "One of you has to duel her. Maybe the Millennium Puzzle's power can keep the giant chicken from going crazy!" Everyone was silent. "What?"

"That's the smartest thing you've said ever since you got here." Jamie stated. Jaden punched her shoulder. "Ow!"

"Back to the topic at hand, I think Jaden is right," Yusei said.

"After all the stories about your battles and the Millennium Items, you guys are the best candidate to duel her," Crow put in.

"And you ARE the King of Games…" Jack muttered with his arms crossed.

Yugi and Yami looked uncertainly at each other. Yami sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't know… Yugi and I are still torn about it… and she hates us both…" Yami looked up when Yuu placed a hand on his and she had a warm smile.

"Yami, if you are truly sorry for what you have done, then please…" she lowered her head, and Yami stiffened when he realized she was crying, "Please… help Yuna…" Yami stared at her for a moment, before turning serious with a nod.

"I will. I promise. I will fix my mistake." This seemed to be good enough for Yuu, as she nodded and walked back to her sister.

Far off to the side of the room, Ryou stood with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He had been ignored by everyone except his own Yami, but he didn't blame his sudden business due to keeping Yuna in check. After hearing what they were planning, he decided to check on his Yami.

/ _Yami, Are you there?_ / He asked through his mind link. He was actually surprised by his Yami these past months. Not only was he not ignoring him, but he was also being nicer. Could this be because of that girl…? He waited a moment when he finally got a reply.

/ _What is it, Ryou?_ / His other half asked.

/ _How is she?_ /

/ _She hasn't been acting out of character. Marik and I are keeping her busy._ /

/ _That's good…_ / Ryou hesitated for a moment, then continued, / _H-hey…_ /

/ _What is it? Are you alright?_ / Bakura asked. Ryou sighed. Of course he could sense his unease.

/ _I'm fine. I'm just… Well, you're just acting nicer to me. Is it b-because of Yuna? You've become pretty attached to her._ /

/ _What are you implying, Ryou?_ / Bakura asked dangerously.

/ _N-nothing!_ / Ryou thought quickly. / _I-it was just an observation!_ /

/ _Hmph… Fine. Yuna said she would kill me if I hurt you. She knew what I did to you, and I think she broke a rib… …Ryou?_ /

Ryou stood there, his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe it… This girl who barely talked to him… the one who hung out with his darker half… the one he barely met… She attacked Bakura because he hurt him. He broke out of his thoughts when Bakura called his name again. / _S-sorry… I just… Can't believe it. So many people ignore me that I-_ /

/ _…Ryou, get up here._ /

Ryou froze. / _W-what?_ /

/ _I said to get up here. Ignore the others and just come up here._ /

/ _Is something wrong?_ / He asked.

/ _Just get up here!_ / Ryou winced as Bakura shouts then closes the mind link. He sighed and looked at the group of duelists around the couch. He silently walked up the stairs, not at all surprised that they didn't see him. Though one did without him knowing.

He stopped at the door, hesitating to knock. Finally, he knocked three times. After a moment the door opened. Showing Bakura. "Is something-waah!" Ryou whisper-shouted as Bakura pulled him into the room and slammed the door shut, locking it. "Y-Yami?"

"Ryou!" Ryou barely had time to turn around before he was tackle-hugged by Yuna, a smile on her face.

"W-what-?"

"I heard those guys were ignoring you still…" Yuna said as she leaned back, still grabbing his shoulders lightly, "Are you okay?"

Ryou smiled. "I'm fine, Miss Yuna," he said, gesturing to himself, "No injuries here." Yuna frowned and shook her head, confusing the albino. "What is it?" he frowned, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't mean on the outside, Ryou…" she said softly, poking his chest where his heart is. "I mean in here."

Ryou blinked a couple times in confusion before it turned to shock, his eyes widening. He smiled uneasily, trying to cover it up. "What are you talking about?" He leaned back when Yuna got close to his face.

"I know you're not okay, Ryou. Remember, I know you guys more than you would know. I know what being fused with an evil spirit has done to you," as she said that, Bakura crossed his arms and looked away, his eyes narrowed, "And I know you're being ignored like I was… I know you're hurting, Ryou."

Ryou's already uneasy smile started to deteriorate as tears threatened to spill, yet he still denied it. "It's fine, really… Besides, why would you care about me? I was one of the ones who ignored you as well…"

"I care about all of you… some much more than others. And I know what you've been through… Being all alone with people you'd think were your friends when they're really not. Ones who keep you out of their little gang…" she looked down sadly as well as Ryou. His eyes widened when he was gently pulled into a hug. "When I watched the show, I couldn't imagine the pain you felt. Everything that's happened to you… You don't deserve it. Every time I see you on screen, I want to hug the screen, hoping that wherever you are, you can feel the warmth of the hug. So you'll know that someone, somewhere, cares about you."

Ryou felt his walls he took years to create crumble to dust. He wrapped his arms around the small girl and put his head on her shoulder, letting the tears he built up through the years finally release. Yuna's shirt was soaked within a matter of minutes, but she didn't care. She rubbed Ryou's back soothingly, smiling at him, then at Bakura.

Marik, who was on the bed, watched silently as the two hugged. He let a small smile make its way onto his face, then looked at Bakura for his reaction. At first glance, it looks like he's as stoic as always. But Yuna and Marik knew better. The Yami in front of them was softened as he looked at his other half with kinder eyes. Though Bakura's little "bad-to-good" transformation (as Yuna had called it) wasn't complete, it was certainly on its way. He felt a pair of eyes on his and looked down to see the kneeling Yuna, looking at him while having her left arm stretched out to him. He frowned in confusion, then his eyes widened in realization.

" _When I watched the show, I couldn't imagine the pain you felt. Everything that's happened to you… You don't deserve it. Every time I see you on screen, I want to hug the screen, hoping that wherever you are, you can feel the warmth of the hug. So you'll know that someone, somewhere, cares about you."_

She wasn't talking about just Ryou when she said that. Marik looked at Bakura and saw his eyes wide as well, meaning he got the same answer as he did. The looked at Yuna again, before joining in the small group hug.

It was funny, to the boys, how they were supposed to be cheering Yuna up and being there when she needed it… But, right now, she helped them more than they could ever help her. All because of one, simple, hug.

—

"Uh... Yuna?" Ryou sniffled, confused. Yuna looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you petting me...?"

Yuna sat there in the middle of her room, softly stroking Ryou's head. She smiled. "It's fluffy." she said, "From now on, your name is fluffy."

"Thank GOD my nickname goes to someone else!" Bakura cried out, throwing his hands into the air.

"What was that, Florence?" Marik smirked.

"MARIK!'

"NO, WAIT!"

 _CRASH!_

"BAKURA THAT WAS A FAMILY HEIRLOOM!"

"No, no, NO NOT THE RIBS!" _Crack. "AUGH! MY RIBS!"_


End file.
